What if?
by Oby Abel
Summary: What if Layla Heartfilia didn't die? What if the Dragons didn't do the Dragon Soul Technique? What if Layla wants to adopts the Slayers? So many what ifs and it will continue with what ifs. Will contain foul language thus rated T. My take on how things would change if Layla and many others survived in the series. Read&review! XD
1. Chapter 1

**So this happened. I was talking with BFF over the phone and suddenly I had a revelation. So I had to write this. I just had to. My brain is having a hard time following me, since every new second and new story idea pop up. Annoying, really.**

 **Well about this story: Layla doesn't die when she opens the Eclipse Gate, she doesn't sacrifice her own life essence. The Dragons don't do the Soul Technique and lives. Layla learns more about who she is and about the Gods. Contains a slice of Greek Mythology, and a whole lot of nonsense I thought of. I'm weird. Draco is a God, Lucy will be trained as a Slayer, Natsu is still E.N.D. Layla unofficially adopts the Slayer children.**

 **So yeah, don't know if I should just leave it as a one shot or continue the story. If I continue, Fairy Tail will make an appearance. It will not follow the original story line and will be AU-ish. But yeah that is if I make it a multi chapter story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

"Layla," a big red dragon began as he looked at the blonde woman dressed in a formal gown and her hair pulled up to a tight bun. "Are you sure you want to take all kids into your care? Six kids are a lot to handle." The dragon let out a huff of air, making the blonde's dress sway backwards and she involuntary took a step back by the sudden wind attack but smiled nonetheless.

"Layla, Igneel is right. Five Slayer children will be too hard to handle. Maybe we can complete the spell near an orphanage or something?" A white beautiful dragon spoke, gaining the blonde beauty's attention. She heard the female dragons worries, but Layla was determined.

"Yeah because Fire Freak's son and my Gajeel will be a handful. They are energy balls, always want to fight." A silver scaled, his body looked like an armor, dragon spoke with little amusement but Layla heard the sadness and felt her heart pang slightly in pain. She heard all the dragons pain despite them trying to be nonchalant.

"And Rogue and Sting will definitely be a handful as well when they grow up. Grandeeney is right, maybe we should think about another solution. Your daughter will have a heard time keeping up with them." A black scaled dragon with horn agreed with the other three dragons.

"Especially with those lacrimas we implanted in their bodies." Another white dragon added to the black dragon's statement, his horns looked like antlers and his eyes were yellow but he looked more ethereal than the others.

After hearing every dragons suggestionsi, Layla smiled reassuringly and stepped back a bit. Then she pulled a key out. The color was multicolored and almost transparent like, and the dragons looked at her confused. Incredulous even.

"You all worry about me watching your kids and about Lucy, but don't worry. I got Draco to help me with them all, and I'll also let him train Lucy. So rest assured, my friends," she sent them another smile before focusing a bit of her magic into the key and began chanting. "As contracted to the Stars, I, Layla Heartfilia, ask for the God of Dragons, Draco the Dragon pass through the gate. Draco the Dragon, I summon thee!"

The Dragons looked at the human baffled but immediately bowed their heads when a colorful bright light, stars and multicolored lights, appeared in the form of smoke. Seconds later a Dragon, the biggest and tallest of them all present, appeared. His scales the color of a rainbow and much more. His eyes dark purple looked as the nights sky filled with twinkling stars. He had a furry head and a beard of the color of gold. He was a magnificent beast, more ethereal looking than any other beast Layla Heartfilia has encountered.

"Alfather." The Dragons muttered at the presence of the being. Draco, their creator. The first of their beings, created by the stars and universe. A dragon who held every power of everything.

"A Heartfilia?" Draco questioned as he ignored the presence of the dragons and focused on Layla who stood upright with a bright smile plastered on her lips. She nodded.

"Layla Heartfilia. Nice to make your acquaintance, Draco." She did a quick curtsy bow and glanced back at the mighty beast. "The Spirit King personally made a key for you so you can help me with taking care of five Slayer children." She explained her reasons of summon. "And help train my daughter." She added quickly.

He looked at her once before turning his head to the still bowing and whimpering dragons. They were in front of a god, their God and his presence affected them greatly. Not many see the Dragon God, only when passing away.

"And these children are yours?" Even Draco's voice was terrifying them but they nodded their giant heads so they didn't offend him. One does not simply disrespect a god.

"I see. But for what I remember there shouldn't be any of your kin alive this life time other than that bastard child, who caused this mess." He ended with a deep growled shaking the earth and making Layla fall, but she was still not afraid. In fact she was the only one who was more than happy by the Dragon's presence. Not afraid.

"W-we, my lord, came from the past." Igneel courageously told the mighty beast.

"And for what purpose?"

"To stop Acnologia and kill Zeref." Layla spoke for the dragons stead since they were still a bit terrified by the big dragon. "They are all from the future along with five of their Slayer children. One of them are the brother of the Black Mage Zeref and revived as a Demon, commonly known as E.N.D. We are to train Natsu so he can kill his brother when the time's right. And of course train the other children as well so they can take down Acnologia before anything bad happens again. That's the plan." She explained.

"And are you the one bringing them to this life time?" Draco questioned Layla with his gruff deep voice. She nodded happily.

"Yes, my ancestor, Anna Heartfilia opened the gate at their side and I on this side and they all passed through. We did it all with the help of the Zodiacs." She beamed proudly. There was for a second she wasn't going to make it because Aquarious' wasn't in her posession but she got old friends key back at the last minute so she didn't have to sacrifice her life force as a substituteand leave her daughter alone. She was thankful for that. Truly.

"I see and you summoned me here to help the children because they have to do the Dragon Soul Tecnique so they don't end up as that bastard child." Again he growled and luckily Layla was still sitting down, and she nodded at his inquires. "I got a better idea." He announced, making all of them look at him wide eyed.

"What idea my lord?" Igneel asked, apparently he was the bravest of the other dragons.

Draco grinned showing his wide sharp killer fangs and plucked five different colored scales from his body. "This will stop them from the transformation. You will not sacrifice yourselves for your children. I can't have more of my children die." The large sparkling Dragon let his scales fall to the ground and they turned each of them to the smaller dragons elements.

"That's perfect!" Layla cried clapping her hands together before jolting up. "The children won't be heartbroken with your sudden disappearance." This was the best news she had heard in a long time.

"And for your child, Layla Heartfilia, I will train her. Make her strong and confident. I'll make her the guardian of the children." Guardian? That word made the blonde frown a little.

"And what does this entail, being a guardian?" She asked wanting full details.

"She mate with them all!" Another teeth showing grin and his eyes twinkled more than before.

"No! No, no! She is only 9, and as a romantic I will not let her become mates to four boys. No!" The blonde mother dismissed the idea. Her little Lucy as a mate to four males? Hell no.

"But it will create stronger generation of children and the Dragon line will be alive." Draco argued with the human. For him it was important to keep the Dragon Line, a line of blood he had created, alive. That's why Dragons mate.

Pulling her arms up to form an X, Layla scowled. "Hell no! My daughter will not be forced to mate with four boys just to be a baby machine. As the creator of Dragons you can just create your own Dragons again. Don't pull my little baby into this. You can train her, yes, but making her become the boys' mate, a big fat no!" If she didn't know better she would've slapped the big Dragon but of course she did. As did not want to anger the dragon even though he couldn't hurt her with their contract and all.

Plus it wasn't like she could even do any harm. Draco was many times bigger than her.

"I can't." Dragon said defeated with a frown, or it looked like a frown. Layla had a hard time figuring out the dragons facial expressions. "I've mated thus I can't create any more Dragons and we Dragons mate for life.. But," his grin returned full forced as he turned his head to look at one particular white dragon, "she can. Are you mated young one?" He asked Grandeeney.

The only female dragon's eyes widened as what she just heard and realization dawned her. Gulping down the big lump in her throat she shook her head and croaked, "n-no sire," she bowed defeated, ashamed and afraid. It was common for Dragons to mate when they reached a certain age, Dragons called it Draco's Legacy to mate and have hatchlings, but sadly she hadn't because of the Dragon war and everything else that followed.

"That's just perfect. What about you lads?" Four shakes and the Dragon God grinned and chuckled making the ground shake violently. Again Layla ended on the ground but with a satisfied smile. Her daughter was safe from the whole mating business. But she was a bit saddened for the female Dragon. Was it just her or was Draco perverted?

"Then I want you all to mate with that child. Lots of hatchling. We need our kind to survive." Draco was much happy with these events but he wasn't quite finished and turned his back to the sitting and smiling woman. "But your daughter will end up with one of those boys. As Dragon's apprentice and with her sharing my blood, she will find a mate in one of those boys. Maybe them all, who knows," it looked like he shrugged his shoulders, "but it will be inevitable. Same goes for the other girl child. Mating with ones kin is the only option." He flashed his teeth smiling.

"I will make sure she doesn't end up with them all. But all that aside, we need to find a place for you all to stay.," she said with a smile as she looked at the horror stricken dragons and a blushing – could Dragons really blush? – Grandeeney. "Since you will stay with us, alive. We can't use my family's forest since you are too noticeable and Jude will freak finding six Dragons here. Draco, any suggestions?" She turned to the biggest dragon for advice.

"Hmm, the King, can you summon him?" She nodded and casted a quick spell with a message to the Spirit King. A few moments late a large man rivaling Draco's height appeared with his long mustache, through what looked like a portal.

"Old friend," Draco greeted, "now that you finally decided to make me a key so I can ascend back to the Celestial Realm and this one, you need to do something for me." Draco shot him a pleasant smile as he finished.

"And what do you request old friend? And pleasant to see that you regained your strength back, Layla, old friend." The mustache King said with a grin to the blonde who immediately smiled back and curtsied.

"Thank for your worries, my friend. All thanks for my Spirit friends. Aquarius never left my side and tended me at my weakest." Layla answered happily.

"I'm glad. Draco?" The King turned to his other friend waiting for his request.

"Yes. I need you to create another realm for my kin. Use my scale," he thrust one of his multicolored sparkly scales into the King's hand, "to accommodate the plains accordingly for my children. And I need it to connect to your realm, my "prison" and this one. Can you handle that?" He asked with a cheeky and smug look making the Spirit King scoff.

"Piece of cake. But you could've done it all yourself."

"I haven't used magic in many millennia, don't want to screw up. Remember, _someone_ , " he narrowed his eyes to the king and snorted, "made me sleep for all those millennia because of one slip up!"

"And I had solid reason for that. You destroyed many planets and civilizations on your rampage." The king scoffed. "Someone had to take care of your slip up. The other gods didn't want to bother with you so I had to." Layla noticed the King mentioned the other gods and that got her interest piqued.

"Other gods?" She inquired with an innocent tone, looking at the two giants in front of her. Both looked down at her.

"Yes, mainly the Greek gods. We all live in different realms but we are all connected to the Celestial Realm." The King answered and made the poor blonde gasp in shock and surprise, her hands darting up to close her mouth.

"They are alive?" She asked clumsily and received to sharp nods. "Wow. That's amazing. Do they also have keys? Tell me more please." She was intrigued. From what she had heard and read, the Greek gods were creators of the universe, or the Titans were but the gods overthrew their powers.

"Is it me or are all the Heartfilia's like this?" Draco asked amused by the blonde's pleas and her reaction.

"I believe so, old friend." The King grinned. "Always eager for knowledge of the universe. No wonder they are the only family directly connect to the stars."

"We are?" Layla asked. She was dumbfounded and the others, including the other five dragons laughed at her expression.

"Yes, the Heartfilia's path will always lead to the stars. You are the great great, and I could go on, granddaughter of the first female born of the stars. Nova. She was not a spirit nor a human but a star born from the deepth of the universe. One of the first stars. When man was created she fell in love and passed her essence down for generations. She still burn the brightest even if she has burned out." The King ended with a wistful sigh and looked at starry sky. Layla's head following his.

"So she is dead?".

"Physically yes, spiritually no. She fuels every Celestial Spirit with her shine and we feel her. She will always be with us, the first star." She turned her head back to the two being and saw them smile, a kind and warm smile. Immediately making her feel a sense of safety and calmness.

"That's beautiful. So that's why I feel such a deep connection to all my Spirits. We are family." She smiled brightly, a smile reaching her eyes as she looked at the two beings. They too were her family.

"Yes. And as for your other questions about the gods. Well to say who came first, I can't answer that. I'm the Guardian of the Realms and King of the Celestial Realm. We all lived for a long time so no one knows who was created first but the Gods named most of the 88 constellation we know of today on Earth Land. Draco requested one be named after himself as did other of our beings too. But there are more than 88 constellations. The universe is vast, not everything is covered."

Layla was truly awed by the information. She always thought there was 88 constellation meaning 88 keys to the Celestial Spirits but now Draco wasn't a spirit but a Deity, and the Spirit King was the Guardian of the Relams. It was just wow.

"But those 88 constellation, you are their King, right? I mean the Zodiacs are in your commands. You forge keys and scatter them around Earth Land for us, Celestial Mages, to find and train with those keys. Right?" She was a bit confused. Draco was part of the 88 constellation but he was a god to the Dragons, their creator.

"Tch," Drago scoffed, "he ain't my King but as you guessed, yes he is in control of many of the other constellations. The Zodiacs, came to be after a super nova happened, the are still young spirits as many of the others are. But us older beings, we rule our own realm we create and connect to the Celestial Realm." The large Dragon used his longest talon and scratched his scaly forehead. "Think of it as the Celestial Realm is a multidimensional gateway. To pass into another realm we have to pass his realm and of course have permission. Don't want war to happen." He chuckled heartedly at the end, again shaking the ground.

"Wow. So is it possible to make contracts with the gods? Is that why there are God Slayers?" She asked excitedly. She could just imagine the possiblities of getting new friends with the gods and it made her stomach flutter. Layla felt like a little child in the candy store, all giddy and needy.

"With their permission it is possible. I'm sure they'll accept you as their key holder because of your blood. And yes, some of the gods have descended this plain and, like the Dragon kin, trained humans to master their skills." The Dragon and King could see sparkles ignite in the blonde's eyes. She was radiating happiness.

"I would like to meet them please." She pleaded with almost an adorable puppy dog eye look. No one would believe that Layla Heartfilia, if they hadn't known her, that she was a mother and a lady 'cause she acted much like a child at that moment.

"Perhaps later, Star child." Draco replied gruffly even though he certainly was amused by her antics. "First we need a new Realm for my kin. The Dragon Realm." She pouted but agreed. They did need a place for the now surviving dragons to stay. She couldn't let six oversized lizards stay in her forest. Too risky.

"Fine. But make me a key. The children still needs to stay in Earth Land and learn to be civilized." The blonde looked at them all sternly. Even if the dragons were alive she would still make it her job to care for them. She had met the children once and let's just say they took her by surprise.

"But Layla-"

"No buts Igneel. They'll visit you all all the time and I'll even find some constructors to build the children a house to stay in whenever they visit but they still need to stay here, learn how society work, go to school, learn and etc." the blonde left no room for argument.

"That is a splendid idea." The King and Draco agreed with Layla. Knowledge was good and since they were in a different time frame where knowledge was heavily accepted the five parents had to agree.

"Fine." Igneel sighed in defeat.

"All set then. You can create the new realm." Layla gestured for the King to do whatever he had to do.

"Alright. Close your eyes, it will be bright." She obliged and suddenly felt a strong rush of magic that it knocked her down so she was lying down and it was hard to breathe. It was like gravity was forcing her to lay down and suffocate. Her slightly chilled skin from the summer night was now warming up and it made her hiss as it only got warmer. It felt like a long time had gone by when everything stopped and only a fragment of the magic stayed behind.

"You can open your eyes." The King spoke and she shot her eyes open as she gasped for only to see a large doorway like entry that showed the plains of the Celestial Realm – she had been there many times and almost knew the realm like the back of her had – and then in the other realm was another door, that showcased grassy plains and different mountains. A icy mountain and a fire mountain was the only thing she could see for now. It was mesmerizing-ly beautiful and it was daytime. Or she guessed it was as it looked sunny, making the grass shine in the rays of the Sun. Again she guessed the realm had a sun.

"It's pretty," she gasped again but this time taking in everything from the gateways to the new realm.

"Well there you have it. Get your children, feed them the scales I handed you and let's get to your new home." Draco commanded making the dragon bow down before quickly walking further into the forest to gather their sleeping children. They had put a spell on them before their talk with Layla so there was no interruptions.

"And Layla, old friend, a bracelet for you and your daughter. I thought it would be more appropriate than a key." She grabbed the two items with her quick reflexes and pulled the one meant for her on.

"Thanks!" She beamed at him all excited and happy.

"We'll meet five nights from now," Draco began making the blonde avert her attention from the King to the Dragon, her smile slightly faltering, "and begin your child's training." She nodded, agreeing with his commands.

A short while later the Dragons, with their groggy children on their backs, arrived back to the meeting point.

"Wow, an even bigger Dragon and a Mustache Dude!" The one on Igneel exclaimed in awe, pointing with wide eyes and the two giant beings. "Fight me!" He added seconds later making Igneel groan and sigh.

"Natsu," he warned his foster son with a low growl, "you need to show respect. That Dragon is a God, our God, and that man is a King." He reprimanded the child.

Natsu, the small pinkette boy, tilted his head and furrowed his brows, confused by what Igneel just told him. "What's a god? And a King? I thought you were the Fire Dragon King, Igneel?" He questioned innocently.

Layla sighed at the child's ignorance and decided to help her dragon friend. "Natsu, a god is-"

"Ah it's the pretty lady!" He cut her off with a toothy grin as he pointed and her and quickly gazed at his friends. "Look guys, the pretty lady is back!" The children, who was finally fully away though groggy, followed his gaze.

"She is even more prettier today." A boy with black hair and red eyes on the back on Metalicana said with a blush covering his cheeks as he stared.

"Yeah, why is the pretty lady here, pops?" Natsu questioned with his never faltering grin.

All the Dragons groaned and Layla, well she was more than determined to commit to taking care of these children now. They, mostly Natsu, needed to learn a thing or two. Especially manners.

"She-"

"Oh look, a snack! One for us all!" And his attention was on the scaled turned to fire along with the rest of the elements of the other Dragons. He hopped down from his father's back and hurried to the big flames before Igneel could grab him with his talons. The other kids following his example.

"Best fire ever!" He patted his suddenly protruding stomach grinning at this foster father who was having an internal battle. Should he strangle him now or should he wait till he was sleeping again? Igneel was so embarrassed by his son's lack of manner and brashness. And his overly enthusiastic character. More he was ashamed that his God had to see his poorly mannered child.

"You sure are a handful" Draco mused, truly taken aback yet amused by the tiny human, "I like his spirits."

Layla on the other hand was doubting herself. Could she handle this child? He seemed too energetic and enthusiastic and oh boy he's attention span was that of a fish. She almost dreaded her stubbornness to be so darn determined but she couldn't back down. This only meant she needed to do this even more. Natsu needed a human by his side to show him guidance and she was going to become that human.

She just hope she will succeed and for love of everything, she was crossing her fingers that that boy and Lucy didn't end up becoming mates like Draco mentioned. Actually she was hoping none of them would end up with her child.

"Okay, the children has eaten, the change will begin. It will take a while, roughly a few months, and the dragonification will never happen. Say goodbye to your kids and let's go. Old friend, you can leave as well." Draco said turning to his friend.

"Of course. We'll see each other soon." The King patted the Dragons rock hard scales and turned to the blonde with a smile. "Layla, my dear friend, take care and don't hesitate to ask for our help. We'll gladly provide any help so do not hesitate."

"Thank you my friend, I will not hesitate since I know my friends will be here to help us." She replied as waves goodbye to the huge Spirit as he passed through the gate.

"Pa, ya going?" The same blushing black haired boy asked, looking at Metalicana.

"Yes brat. But we'll see each other again. You are all going to live with the pretty lady." The Iron Dragon spoke with a tint of sadness and ruffled his son's hair.

"Is that true mommy?" A tiny blunette, around the ages six, spoke looking up at Grandeeney with big chocolate eyes that was spilling tears.

"Wendy," the female Dragon said with a stern tone, "no crying. Layla will take care of you. It's not like I'm never coming back. We will come back. So stop crying child." The little girl tried her best not to cry, but she ended up a sniveling mess. Layla approached her and patted her head softly.

"It's alright little one. In five night we'll see them all again."

"WAIT!" Natsu suddenly shouted. "What did you just say? That you are leaving us?" The ten year old was frozen on spot when he heard Draco speak of his parent leaving and just now, his brained processed everything.

"Natsu," Igneel said with a loud sigh, "we are only leaving for a few days. You'll all stay with Layla. Don't you want free food, lots of it? Layla has lots." The red dragon sorta bribed his now furious son.

"No! I want you! Pops you can't leave me!" He cried and threw himself on the dragons feet, clinging to Igneel's foot as if his life depended on it.

"Yes dad, don't leave us!" Another child, blond one, cried to the white male dragon. He was around Wendy's age as well.

"You can't leave us!" A smaller black haired boy shouted, clinging to Skiadrum's beard. A boy was a few years younger than Gajeel and Natsu.

Draco and Layla sighed in unison. "Children, look at me." Layla began and waited for the crying children's attention. "This," she gestured to her bracelet, "is a key to that portal. You can always visit your parents, they aren't leaving forever, so please stop this and come here. They need to go." She spoke with kindness, since she knew her daughter would react the same if she suddenly told her that she would leave for a few days.

"No!" The boys cried in unison while little Wendy stayed next to Layla, still sobbing.

"Okay brats, we don't have time for this." Draco growled with warning and annoyance, shaking the earth once again. The kids looked at him wide eyed, fearful. "Let go off them, now. The Star child will look after you." He ordered and the four boys whimpered but reluctantly left their fathers side and stood next to Layla.

"Finally," Draco said, "go through the gate and past the other one as well." He ordered the dragons. They bowed and complied but with solemn expressions.

"Alright, listen to me brats. You will stay with Layla Heartfilia and you will listen to her. If you aren't nice to her I'll tell her not to open the gate and you won't see your parents. Understood?" A mass of colorful hair bobbing happened. "Good."

"Draco, we need to do the final binding with the contract." Layla spoke a few minutes after, looking at the great beast.

"Pull out your palms." She did. He raised his clawed hand high and pricked the human's skin with his talon. "Rub it against this scale." She grabbed the massive scale and rubbed her bloody hands on it till it turned to a bright light, seeping intoher body. "Now you can just call for me and I'll appear, if I want to." She nodded her head with a smile. Her hands healed and she felt rejuvenated.

"Great. Go through the portal, and we'll see each other in five nights." The beast smiled his toothy smile and walked, causing the ground to rumble, towards the portal.

"Remember brats, stay good with her." He warned for the last time before disappearing through the portal. It closed seconds after.

"Alright, I know you are all sad but this is for the best. Come with me, you are all tired." Layla stated a few silent moments later and picked Wendy up in her arms. "My house is just up ahead," they followed her out of the forest and into a carriage since the walking up to the house will be too tiring for them all.

"My lady, I assume everything went accordingly." A goat like man in a suit stated as he opened the carriage doors for the lady and the four children behind her.

"Not exactly, Capricorn, but this is much better. I'll inform you all tomorrow, the children are tired." The butler humanoid nodded his head.

The ride was silent with the occasional moan from Natsu, who appears to suffer from light motion sickness. It didn't take 10 minutes before they arrived and a fulł staff waited at the entrance.

"Please prepare baths, clothes and beds for the children. And food. Lots of it." She told the awaiting staff and walked inside the mansion with Wendy still crying in her arms. The staff gestured the grumbling boys towards one of the bigger bathrooms.

"Is Lucy awake, Spetto-san?" The young mother asked the maid standing at the sideline waiting for her.

"No Layla-sama. She went to sleep two hours ago." The servant told, and Layla nodded walking towards a hallway with Spetto walking behind her.

"Wendy, do you want to meet an onee-san?" She asked the sobbing girl in her arms. "She is really nice and she would like to be your friend."

The small blunette slightly pulled away and nodded her tiny head before clinging to the blonde mother. Layla smiled and entered a big room minutes later.

"Lucy dear, wake up."

"Wah, mama?" A sleepy blonde child croaked looking at the older blonde.

"I want you to meet Wendy, she will be your friend and little sister from now on." The blonde countinued as the little blonde sat up rubbing her eyes. "And Wendy, this is Lucy, my daughter. She will take care of you as a sister from now on." The little blunette pulled enough away to see the blonde girl.

"Hi Wendy, I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you." Lucy greeted with a warm and kind smile, a replica of her mother's.

"H-hi," the little child shyly spoke with a small wave, Layla sat her on the big bed, "I'm Wendy Marvell." She finished with a bit more confidence.

The blonde squealed in delight and hugged the blunette. "She is so cute mama! I like her already!" She gushed to her mother and looked at Wendy, "let's become great friends, okay?" Wendy blushed and nodded her head.

"Well Wendy, Lucy and Spetto will help you with a bath and then you can sleep here with Lucy. I'll be back in a few, I need to check up on the boys." The mother smiled at the two girls and walked towards the door.

Lucy immediate shot out of the bed, grasping the Slayer's hand and dragged her towards her bathroom, Spetto right behind them. Layla couldn't help but smile at her daughter's enthusiasm. She knew the girls would become great friends, and it warmed her heart. Lucy was happy child but lonely as well because of Jude's protectiveness. So maybe her decision wasn't a bad one after all

She began walking down the hallway only to hear commotion happening. "Don't touch! I can wash myself!" She heard shouting and picked up her pace. She entered a big bathroom area and saw, in the little time she was away, that the four boys had already caused disaster. Bubble foam everywhere, bottles scattered on the floor and big water puddles. Did she mention four naked boys, being chased by her staff as well?

Maybe she should just have accepted Wendy. These boys will surely give her a run for her money. Groaning she entered and let out a deep defeating sigh. _Why did I agree to this again?_

* * *

 **Leave a review and tell me your thoughts. Should I continue and make this a story? Is there anything that is confusing? Just tell me. This is my what ifs, if Layla and the Dragons survived and a whole lot other fun and ridiculous theories. So please tell me! I will appreciate at it a lot!**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	2. Chapter 2

**So a lot of you liked the first chapter, thanks! If I continue the story – the possiblity is high – of course Fairy Tail will be included. The story will consist of most of the characters being OOC. And I have thought of different plots with some of my OC's that will come, but that's for the future if I continue that is. The gods will be included! XD Mainly the Greek/Roman and Nordic gods. But for now it will be the five slayers adjusting to life with life with the Heartfilia's. It will be a little slow, but that's how it will be. Oh and I made it so that Layla ownes every gold keys. She just distributed her keys around her staff to keep them safe but every Zodiac are under contract with her, just so people know. Well yeah, that's it I guess. I'll let you suggest who Lucy and Wendy have to end up with in the future. xD Sorry to the RoWen fans but Wendy needs to be end up with one of the Slayers – for now. I don't want to pair anyone up for the moment, but Lucy will definitely end with one of the four boys, or two. Muhahahhahahah.**

 **Now I feel stupid. As I write this I think I made up my mind. I will continue this story! I'm so weird, tch….**

 **Anyways, it's decided the story will continue. Lucy will become a Slayer, they will meet Fairy Tail and the original gang, and things will happen.**

 **Disclaimer. I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters. I'm only a fan who loves to write about the characters.**

 **Read &Review**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

" _Boys,_ " the blonde mother said sternly looking at the four naked children and abruptly making them stop and look at her, "stop running around and get inside the tub. If you don't I'll call one of my scary friends and make sure she gives you a bath." She warned as her hand reached for Aquarius' key.

Natsu wasn't much fazed by the clear threat in the woman's tone and shot her a glare as he folded his arms. "You can't make us! You aren't our mother, pretty lady!" The other three followed his movements and looked at Layla with an equally scary – not really – glare.

"Is that so?" She stated rather than questioned and pulled the key out. "Well then, good luck." And with that she summoned one of her best friends by crouching down near one puddles.

"So these brats are disrespecting you." The mermaid spoke as she entered the realm. "I'll show them!" Without warning – poor staff – she used her urn to shot large streams of water towards the four unsuspecting boys.

"That will teach you a lesson brats." She smirked satisfied by the knocked out boys and turned to her key holder and friend. "Layla, if you need help with those brats I'm more than willing to help." Her smirk turned more sinister and menacing as how she would get four new saves. Internally she was cackling.

"I'll let you handle their punishment." Layla smiled, not afraid that her spirit would hurt the children _too badly_ or anything. Plus they were tought boys. Raised by Dragons and all that. "And thank you for that. They haven't been here for 20 minutes and they already caused too much trouble." She sighed deeply, looking around the mess of the bathroom. Jude will not be pleased.

"Don't worry, Virgo and I will handle their punishment. Call me whenever you want. I'm going, back to my date with my darling Scorpio." And the mermaid turned an one-eighty and gushed about her boyfriend before disappearing.

Amused, Layla shook her head by her friends antics and let out a breath before walking towards the four unconscious boys. "Sorry," she muttered the staff members who was drenched in water. They smiled at their mistress and got up. "What will I do with you boys. Virgo," she called for her other spirit friend who already had descended that realm.

In a few heart beats a pinkette in a maid suit and broken chains around her wrists dug out of a hole next to the blonde mage. Layla internally groaned – another repair to the mansion, her husband will most definitely not be pleased. "Yes, Layla-sama." The spirit bowed.

"I need you to find me fire proof clothes for this boy," she gestured to Natsu, "and clothes for the other ones. And then I need help with dressing them." She requested and wincing when the maid nodded and dig another hole disappearing. Rubbing her temples she let out a deep breath.

"Layla?" A voice she recognized all too well called her. Gulping, she turned her head with a bright smile plastered on her beautiful face, she saw her frowning husband.

"What's all this?" He motioned to the bathroom and the four boys she was standing next to. "What's going on?"

"Well," she drawled nervously, "remember I said I had an errand earlier?" He raised an eye brow noticing her nervousness but nodded, "well they are my errand. Congratulations, you are now a father to six children." His eyes almost flew out of their sockets.

"What?!" He bellowed. "You adopted five children without my consent?!" He sounded pissed. "What on earth were you thinking!"

She turned around fully and walked up to her angered husband. "Calm down honey. They are children of my friends, but my friends had to leave and can't take the kids with them plus they need human company-"

"Human company? Your friends? Layla, what's going on? And don't try to lie to me." Her husband said sternly.

"I will tell you everything but I need to dress them before they catch a cold or something." She said grasping his hand to squeeze it tightly. "So give me a minute or two." He didn't say anything but she saw him still fuming.

"Layla-sama," Virgo announced her presence seconds later as she came out of another whole. "I've brought the clothes you requested." Layla shot her husband a look and saw a tick mark appear seeing the new made hole.

"Thanks Virgo. Please," she leaned closer to the maids ear, "don't make anymore holes. You'll give Jude an early hearth attack." The maid nodded but knew better. She had already asked her friend not to do that but did she listen? No. Old habits die hard.

Sighing for what felt like the umpteenth time Layla walked next to the four boys and crouched down to dress them. Virgo handed her Natsu's clothes and she began dressing. She pulled his wet scarf off and threw it to the side and proceeded her job.

"Mmm." The little pinkette moaned as he began to stir. Layla was almost finished dressing him.

His eyes fluttered open and he brought his hands up to his head, groaned in pain. When his vision cleared he saw Layla putting pants on him. "What are you doing pretty lady?!" He asked surprised and moved backward only to bump into Virgo's backside.

"Natsu," Layla said giving the young, roughly ten year old, boy a disapproving look.

"Where am I?" He questioned ignoring her look and looked arounded the flooded and messy bathroom. "Where's Igneel?" His hands unconsciously began to wander to his neck only to find his scarf not in place. His eyes widened and filled with panic. "Where's is my scarf!" He screamed.

Layla noticing his panic stood up and picked up the wet scarf. "It's here. Now be a good boy and don't make a fuss." He snatched it from her and pulled it close to him, as if it was is most prized possession.

Teary eyed the young boy look at the blonde woman and mutter a small, "thank you." Before looking snuggling to the wet scarf.

Layla couldn't help smile by his cuteness and ruffled his head. "It's alright." She proceeded to help dress the two younger boys, around Wendy's age while Virgo dealt with a sleeping yet kicking and punching Gajeel.

"Sting, Rogue. Wake up." Layla shook them slowly when she finished dressing them. "I need to dry your head and you need something to eat." Mention of food the blonde of the two opened his blue eyes locking it with her brown.

"Food?"

Layla nodded and smiled, still trying to wake the other child.

"What kind of food?" Natsu piped in, his little stomach was growling by the mention of food. "Fire? Fish?"

"What ever you want."

"Wow." He locked his eyes with the pinkette who had wide eyes and was drooling.

"Pretty lady," Gajeel was awake and dressed, slowly poked Layla's arm. "Let me." Layla looked at him confused and then saw him motioning to Rogue. She nodded and stood up.

"Ryos," he shook the younger black haired child. No reactions. "WAKE UP!" He shouted into the sleeping child's ears immediately waking him up as he jolted up. Layla winced at the scene, her own ears prickling in pain by Gajeel's shouting.

"Okay then. You're all dressed and up, Virgo will dry your hair and bring you to the kitchen. I'll meet you in a bit. Virgo," she glanced at the spirit and received a nod.

"But-"

"No buts, boys. I need to talk to my husband. Now, move." Layla finished with no room for arguments.

Virgo used those chains of hers, extending them, and wrapped it around the four boys' waist before pulling them along. They grumbled but the spirit and blonde ignored them.

"Let's talk," Layla walked up to her husband and grabbed his hand, "in your study. Those boys have good hearing and I don't want more problem today." Jude nodded and let his wife drag him.

The arrived in his spacious office and sat by the couch. Jude looked at Layla, waiting for her to begin talking and explaining. His arms crossed and a light scowl adorning his face.

Layla cleared her throat and folded her hands on her lap, lightly playing with them. She took a deep nervous breath and looked up.

"Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney and little Wendy Marvell. That's the children's name. They are all foster children of five dragons." Jude raised an eyebrow. Layla nodded her head. "Yes dragons."

"So you are telling me those friends of yours are dragon?. Creatures that are supposed to be extinct hundreds of years ago? Some even tell they are myths? Is that what you are saying?" He questioned skeptically, narrowing his eyes on his wife. He knew his wife was weird, but not this weird. This was on a whole different level of weirdness.

"They aren't myths. They are real," she defended slightly annoyed by his scrutinizing glare. She bit back an offended scoff and continued, "but as you said they are supposedly extinct. Remember that day I summoned all our old staff? Those I handed some of my keys to?" She questioned.

"Of course I remember! You returned back all pale and weak. I was worried sick. Still am. How are you-"

"You are getting off topic, dear husband of mine. But to ease your worries, I am good." She offered him a loving smile. "Anyways. The reason I ended like that was because I, along Anna Heartfilia my ancestor from 400 years back, opened a gate, a magical gate. The Eclipse Gate." She began explaining her small tale. Jude's eyebrow raised even further and he wanted to ask questions but decided against interrupting her tale.

"You may believe I'm making this up, but I am not. Anna was friends with the dragons and a man you may know as The Dark Mage Zeref. He-"

"Zeref?! Wasn't he the most evil Mage alive?" Her husband asked horrified. Who could blame him. His wife was affiliated with said Mage.

"He is still alive. He isn't dead." She sighed and gave Jude a stern look. "Sweetie, please refrain yourself from interrupting me so I can get back to the present time and about those children. Alright?" Her voice was sickly sweet and it made a shiver run down the business man's spine.

But Jude Heartfilia was a stubborn man. And he wanted his questions answered, _now_. He could deal with his wife's hard punch or kick for this matter. He was a man after all. He could take anything – even though she punches really hard for a girl and actually do some harm, like bruising his skin.

"No." He shook his head. "I can't. You said he was still alive. Did he pass the gate as well? Are we all in danger? And those dragons, are they in lead with him? Is those children brainwashed by him and here to cause havoc? Is-"

"JUDE HEARTFILIA WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Layla loved her husband, she really did but at the moment she just wanted to strangle him. He was such an idiot getting worked up before she even finished. "Ugh, seriously Jude. Try not to talk till I finish. You are blowing this out of proportion." But at the least she got him but shut up.

"But no. Zeref didn't pass through the gate and no we aren't in danger. Not for now at least. So listen and shut up." She sent him a quick warning glare and resumed with her tale. "Anyways, Anna was friends with them all, Zeref told him about his plans. He wanted to die. Still want to die. And that's why he approached Anna and had her open the gate he had created, and from her journal I found out I had to open the gate on the 7th of July X777, connecting our time lines.

The five children along with their dragons passed through and are now in our time. Natsu is to be trained to kill Zeref. The boy doesn't know it yet – we won't tell him – but he is a Demon. Etherious Natsu Dragneel, E.N.D. Brother of Zeref Dragneel. Zeref's strongest creation that will be able to kill him – if he gets the right training and powerful enough. The other four are here for another reason. A Dragon Slayer turned Dragon named Acnologia, still lives. They are to kill him."

Layla saw her husband's wide eyes as he processed everything she just told him. His eyes screamed horror and confusion yet she could also see a flicker of skepticism, but she didn't let it bother her. In fact she could understand it perfectly well. When her mother passed down her grandmother's journal, whom she had gotten it from her mother and so on, she didn't know what to believe. Anna had been so detailed it about everything that she first thought her ancestor must've been affected from the wars at her time but the more she read the more she was convinced that what she wrote was genuine.

Jude's mind was running in circles. His wife just dropped a bomb on him m. He was a bit skeptic and wanted to laugh and call her crazy – him, housing a Demon? Don't make him laugh, ha – but then the mention of Anna's journal made him reconsider. He knew the Heartfilias came from a longline of Celestial Spirit Magic – Layla grandmother and mother passed all the important keys to her, he had no real idea of their importance to be honest but important was they, the gold keys – and being married into the family he had been lectured about that their child should be trained as a Celestial Mage to keep the line alive. He didn't meddle with magic, so he let Layla handle that.

And then there was the whole killing part. That confused him. Zeref wanted to die, but was cursed – rumors he had heard – so he couldn't end his own life. But to make his little brother kill him? Wasn't that a little insane? Why not the let poor child rest in peace? Jude felt a bit sympathetic towards the young child. He had died but resurrected by his own brother only to kill him. That's sad.

And the other four children. It's sad that their parents, their dragons, bestowed them such a burden as to kill another powerful dragon that they apparently feared somehow since they let small children train to slay the beast. That's just wrong in Jude's books. Children aren't meant to carry such burden.

"That," he began to to speak, finally breaking the silence. He locked eyes with his wife, his eye hard and cold "is wrong. How can he do that? How can Zeref be selfish enough to do something like that to his own brother! And those dragons, if they are alive then tell them not to hide behind their children! Children aren't meant to carry burdens like killing another being. Everything is wrong. I'm so disappointed in you, Layla."

Layla was shocked. Eyes wide, mouth open as her husband began his small rant and the ending, that hurt. He was disappointed in her. She felt awful that she almost cried.

"How could you agree to this? They are children Layla, children!" He continued. "Think about Lucy, would you agree with all this if Lucy was involved. Our little girl." Now she felt guilty because her daughter was to be involved. Something she yet had to discuss with her enraged husband.

"What Zeref did was out of loneliness and love. He's cursed and lost everyone he loved, bringing his brother quenched a part of his building insanity. Of course Natsu didn't deserve, no, no one really deserved this, but it happened. Natsu along with the others are orphans and the dragons took them in and cared for them. They aren't hiding behind them but preparing them for a war that will come in the future. They tried to take Acnologia down but got seriously hurt that they almost died if not for Zeref and the gate. I know you don't like this and it goes against everything you stand for, but this is for a better future for us all. Trust me with this." She hoped she could get him calmed just a little bit. Of course she understood everything he said but she trusted the dragons and Zeref to go with this plan, if Anna Heartfilia trusted them to open the gate then she did too.

"What difference are they from soldiers? They were robbed off their freedom because five dragons took pity on them and look what they ended up with. Training them as "slayers". This is sick." Jude replied hotly. His anger just spiking.

"They took them in and cared for them, and loved them like their own children. If you don't remember, four hundred years back was nothing but war and five orphan children would've died if not for those dragons. And children loves their parents, so stop fussing." Layla was getting annoyed with her husband. He was just so narrow minded sometimes that her hand itched and she wanted to slap him.

"So what! They still placed a burden on those children without their consent. I don't care what you do or say, I still think they are all selfish to go such length." He was not going to reason with this. He knew he was right to get angry and in someway he was angry for the kids behalf as well. They were innocent.

"Jude, I didn't say it wasn't selfish but it had to be done! You are seriously getting angry for no reason. These children will stay with us for a while, get to know them. I'm done with arguing with you when you are so hotheaded. Good night." Layla huffed, and left the male in his office without a chance to speak. She needed to get away before they began screaming and shouting too loudly.

She entered the left side of the kitchen and walked past the staff who was busy running around with all kinds of meat, vegetables, bread, to prepare it. She smiled at them and walked further into the large kitchen. She spotted six children sitting around a table, all silent.

Lucy noticed her mother arriving inside and shot out of her chair running up to her mother. "Mama!" She exclaimed happily, hugging Layla's dress.

"Hi my darling. What are you doing? Did you meet the boys?" Her mother asked with a kind smile. Lucy nodded grinning and then grabbed her arms tugging it forward.

"We are waiting for food. They are hungry. Come sit with us. Wendy missed you too." Layla looked at the young blunette who immediately blushed by Lucy's statement and Layla smiled brighter. She sat between the two young girls.

The boys looked at Lucy and then at Layla, and Gajeel was blushing once more. "She is pretty like pretty lady." He pointed at the younger blonde, looking away.

"Pretty lady?" Lucy asked confused tilting her head looking at the boy and then her mother. "Mama?" Layla giggled cutely causing Gajeel to look at her, sporting a red face.

"He's saying that you are pretty, Lucy. He likes you." The little girl's face flushed red. Layla laughed at her embarrassment.

"Not as pretty as a monkey." Natsu grumbled, annoyed to even be sitting there. His statement made Lucy forget her embarrassment and shot him an angry glare.

"Well monkeys are prettier than you too, ugly!"

"I'm not ugly, ugly!"

"If not ugly then hideous ! And I'm not ugly I'm pretty, he said so." She pointed at Gajeel.

"I'm not hidi- what's that?" The young boy stopped mid-rant looking at both blonde confused. Lucy looked at him incredulously while Layla smiled tenderly. She made a mental note to talk with Lucy's teacher tomorrow about extra lessons and recommendations of teachers for these children.

"You are kidding, right?"

"Nope. What does indios mean?"

"It's hideous, moron!"

"Lucy!" Her mother began with a stern look and reprimanding tone. "You don't insult a guest. Understood?"

"But mama, he began!" The young girl cried and pointed accusingly at the pinkette.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did-"

"Stop!" The blonde mother slammed her palm on the table, shutting both children. The six children flinched by the angry look Layla sported. "Stop it both you. I don't care who started it but I'm ending it. You all have to learn to get along together," she softened her features a bit and glanced at them all, one by one, "we are family now. And family doesn't fight. Understood?"

The six young children nodded feriously, afraid the blonde would get more mad if they didn't comply.

"Family?" Lucy questioned confused, looking innocently at her mother.

"Yes Lucy, family. Wendy, Natsu, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue will stay with us for a while. So you have to take good care of them and help mama teaching them things they don't know. They haven't had it as easy as you, sweetie, so you can't call them names." Layla cupped her daughter's face, looking at her brown eyes that matched her own.

Understanding flashed through the younger blonde's eyes and she nodded with a smile before turning her head to Natsu with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry for calling you a moron."

Natsu just shrugged his shoulders, and looked away from her. To be honest, he didn't even know what moron meant, so he didn't understand why Layla got mad at them. He just wanted to eat and sleep and hope this is a dream and be with Igneel. _Yeah, this is all a stupid dream._

"Natsu," he turned to the older blonde who called his name, "aren't you forgetting something?" She asked with an arched eyebrow and folded her arms, expectantly.

"No?"

"You have to say sorry too. You also insulted Lucy." Layla said, giving him a stern look.

"No I didn't!" He cried. "I just said a monkey is prettier than her."

"And that's not a nice to say in front of her. You indirectly called her ugly. So apologize now, or no food." Layla warned.

Grumbled something under his breath the Fire Dragon Slayer looked at the younger blonde. "Sorry." He muttered lowly.

"What's that, didn't hear you." Lucy asked genuinely.

" I said sorry! Happy?!"

"You don't need to yell!"

Before another argument could break out, Layla stopped them. "Alright, now that that is over, let's try to get to know each other." She forced herself to smile, her head was hurting from all the yelling all evening. She turned to her side and looked at the timid blunette, and smiled brightly at the cute child. "Wendy, how about you start telling us all about what you like and don't like? Hmm."

The little girl flushed when all eyes turned to her, and she lowered her head looking at her hands. She was such a shy child and Layla noticed it.

"We can wait if you want?" Wendy bobbed her head. Layla patted her head and turned to Rogue. "So Rogue, tell us about yourself."

"I'm Rogue but I don't like my name, so call me Ryos like Gajeel-ni." He began a bit hesitantly but quickly gained confidence. "My father is Skiadrum the Shadow Dragon, and I'm the Shadow Dragon Slayer. I like my dad a lot and training with him." He finished with a blank expression.

Layla took notice that he needed to learn to learn to express himself more, and smiled at him. "So how old are you?"

"Six or that's what dad says. Don't know my real birthday, but dad and I celebrate my birthday the 21st of December, the longest day of the year." He explained and the blonde nodded.

"That's lovely. Sting?" She averted her gaze to the blond sitting next to Rogue and waited for him to talk.

The blond boy beamed and began telling about himself very enthusiastic. Layla assumed he was a bubbly child like her daughter. "I'm Sting! I turned seven the 21st of June, hihi. My daddy is the White Dragon, and he is so cool. I love him a lot. I love animals but hate being alone." He frowned quickly before smiling once more. "And I love food too!"

"That's lovely."

"Yeah-"

"Gajeel?" She cut in quickly before the blond could give further details. She had to stop Lucy a lot of times because she could blabber and blabber and most things was about something random.

The older raven haired boy perked up and blushed when his eyes locked with the blonde woman. "Y-yeah?" He tried to sound indifferent but failed miserably. The boy was crushing badly at the blonde mother since she smiled at him the first day of their arrivals – he was asleep when their parents passed the gate – and her angelic smile made him blush, hard.

Layla giggled at his cuteness making him turn red. Natsu snorted at Gajeel's embarrassment while Lucy along with Wendy joined Layla's giggling. Sting laughed hardly and Rogue bit back his laugh, trying to be a cool person.

"S-stop.."

Layla smiled amused as she stopped and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry for embarrassing and laughing at you, but you are just so adorable being shy." If his blush spread to his neck by her words.

"Alright children, it's enough. Gajeel, will you please tell us about yourself." Layla said stopping the laughing children and smiled encouragingly at the embarrassed young Slayer.

He cleared his throat and sat upright and gave one sharp nod. His blush retreating slowly. "Gajeel, 11, birthday dunno, I, uh, like training with pa and I want to be a singer." He finished with a wide grin, proud of himself.

"A singer?" Layla questioned amused. He nodded. "What kind of genre?"

"Every kind. And I want to play instruments too."

"Alright, interesting." She made another mental note to talk with Lucy's music instructor. "Natsu?"

"Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel the Fire Dragon King. 10 years old, birthday May second. I like training, fighting, Igneel, fire and food. Lots of food." He grinned widely showcasing his canine teeth.

"And food will come our way soon." Layla replied with a smile and turned to her daughter. "Lucy, honey, tell them about yourself."

The girl smiled and nodded turning to the boys opposite her. "Lucy Heartfilia, I'm nine but my birthday is, so I'm ten soon. 31th of July. I love my mama and papa and my mama's spirits and everyone in the mansion. I love my doll, Michelle, and watching the stars with mama. I like mama's stories and hugging mama. I don't like swimming or water," the blonde girl shudders as a quick memory flashed by of her first meeting with Aqurius, the mermaid almost tried to drown her, "and I also don't like being alone or thunderstorms." She finished with a wide smiled.

"What about your magic?" Sting questioned. "Do you have magic?"

"Yeah and what can you do with it?" Natsu added curiously.

"I have the same magic as mama, Celestial magic." She beamed proudly. "And when I get better I can have mama's other keys too. I have three of mama's keys now," she pulled the golden keys out of her pajama pocket and onto the table, "this," she pointed at Sagittarius, "is the Archer, Sagittarius. That," she pointed at Taurus, "is the Bull, Taurus and that," Cancer's key, "is the Crab, Cancer. They are all part of the Zodiacs and mama have the others. It's so cool!" She gushed happily making Layla smile proudly at her daughter's enthusiasm for their magic.

"Crab." Natsu drooled at the thought of eating fresh Crab and his itched as twitched to grab the key and eat the crab. Yes, he was that hungry.

"He isn't edible, Natsu." Layla said sighing as she noticed his drooling dripping and his eyes set on Cancer's key. Shaking her head, she turned back to Wendy who was looking fascinated at the three keys. "Are you ready telling about yourself, sweetie?" Layla asked tenderly.

Wendy looked up, and nodded with a small smile before blushing and turning towards the four males in front of her and glanced quickly at Lucy. "I'm Wendy, 5 years old," her voice was low but enough for them to hear, "I like helping my mommy, and healing hurt animals. I don't being alone, the dark, thunder, yelling, angry animals." Her tone was shaky at the end and Layla cupped her face, stroking her cheek with a smile.

"That's lovely, sweetie. You can help animals by healing them and you won't be alone, you have us and Grandeeney. Actually," she glanced at all the children, "none of you will be alone from now on. I won't abandon you and I'll get to see your parents again. So don't be afraid." She said affectionately and assuring.

"Yes," Lucy piped in, "we are family now. And family doesn't abandon each other, they love each other." The young blonde grinned cutely at her new family members.

The boys didn't say anything, they had no idea what to say to the two blondes but inwardly try were relieved and happy. They hadn't interacted with other people before. They met seven days ago and quickly bonded because of their powers being so similar and because their dragons were friends and then Layla was there when the woke up, and it was a foreign feeling to see another person who didn't share the power they did – she didn't smell like they did. But they hadn't interacted a lot, a hi and their names was all they could manage in their groggy state.

But it was a good feeling knowing these people accepted them with open arms. They, mainly Gajeel, knew about being alone and how cruel people could be. None of them remember their birth parents but it didn't really matter, they had their dragons and that was enough. And now they had others, humans, in their life. Overwhelming but good.

Layla couldn't help but smile at their silence. They were being awkward with her and Lucy's proclamation of being family and it was cute. They were orphans and haven't interacted much, or at all, with humans before. Their dragons taught them everything and cared for them, so she could understand their hesitation and awkwardness. It was adorable.

"Well," she said after a few minutes of silence and proceeded to stand up, "I'm going to check on the food. Be nice." She sent them a small playful glare at them all and walked back to the other of the kitchen were the chefs were.

"Layla-sama," the chefs and assistants bowed the second time seeing the blonde.

"Hi. Is the food done?"

"Of course madam. We are working on the dessert." One of the older chefs answered with a smile.

Layla looked at him confused. "Then where are they? We have been sitting by the table for the last 20 minutes if not more."

The man along the rest of the crew gasped, shocked. "I'm sorry sorry madam!" They all bowed shouting apologies.

"It's alright. I guess the staff brought it to the dining room, right?" She questioned and her suspicion were confirmed by their nodding. She smiled and thanked them all before walking back to the silent group of children.

"The food will be served in the dining room, follow me." Natsu was the first to shot out of his chair, eager to eat. Layla chuckled at his eagerness and playfully shook her head.

They past through many hallways to get to the dining room but they arrived and she had to hold back Natsu and Sting before they could shove food down their throats. They needed manners.

"Take a seat and don't fill your plates before everyone is seated." They proceeded to sit, two of the group grumbling, and then Layla gave them the green light but they had to use the utensil and not their hands.

A messy challenge. These children had never used cutlery before that Layla gave up and let them eat whatever way they wanted. Fiore wasn't build in one day, so they would get their eventually.

The late, very, _very_ late evening dinner was silent. The children, the boys mainly, stuffed their mouths with food and just ate. Lucy didn't eat since she had eaten dinner already with her father earlier while her lady was out, and helped Wendy with the cutlery. She ended up feeding her more than helping her but not that neither of them minded, it was fun.

Layla watched them all in amusement and horror. Food was tossed everywhere on the large mohogany table and the boys ate so messily that their faces and clothes were ruined with stains and not to forget their hair. It was dirtied by food. They had just had a bath not long ago! All amusement left as anger and horror replaced it. The boys were the hardest challenge she had ever encountered.

 _What did I get myself into?_ She sighed deeply rubbing her temples. She had a challenge. A really big one at that.

Putting them them bed to bed was not a challenge. The boys passed out as soon as the soft mattresses hit their small backs. Lucy retreated with Wendy into her room. She wanted to sleep with the younger girl so badly, and Layla did not protest. It was cute and it made her happy to see her daughter that happy.

Layla went straight to bed without a goodnight to her husband who was still in his office. She was drained. Physically and mentally. So she passed out immediately but not before a new plan formed in her mind. A plan she would follow through from tomorrow onwards.

* * *

 **Gajeel is a cutie, I couldn't help it! I can totally imagine him being all cute and fluff as a child. I believe it was his Phantom days that made him gruff and scary looking.**

 **Anyways, what should happen next? Layla has a plan and it's a plan you'll all like, I think. But I will leave it as a surprise for now. Oh, and to warn you all, a lot the people we know as dead is not dead in this story. Remember, this is a 'what if story' but with my take and thoughts on it. And of course my ridiculous theories and such. xD**

 **I apologize beforehand for grammar mistakes, spelling or typos. I will try to fix them soon but I already read it through once and a half xD So, I'm sorry. Oh and another thing. The chapters length will vary. The two chapters are long and the other one will probably be long as well but other than that it will be around 3-4K words, without A/N's. And the updates, well, they will happen sporadically for now. If you really like the story and leave a review I will be more motivated to write a new chapter fast, reviews – any kinds – makes me happy because then I know you've read the chapters thoroughly and form an opinion of the chapters. So I will be grateful for the reviews and your thoughts. Keep me motivated! \^.^/**

 **And lastly, I thank you all for your reviews, faves and following. I will write back soon. Been in a slump lately, so I haven't had time, so I apologize.**

 **Hope you like the story! See you soon!**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to remind everyone that this story will be a lot OOC for many of the characters. It's inevitable. Especially with my writing. -.-'**

 **I don't have a lot to say other than thanks for your reviews, faves and follows. It means a lot.**

 **If you are confused or have any questions then please send me an PM or a review. I promise to try my best to answer your questions.**

 **Oh and one reminder. This story is slow-paced for now. The training will begin soon. Probably toward the end of next chapter or chapter five.**

 **Disclaimer. I don't own anything.**

 **Uhhh, and the latest Manga chapter just made me squeal! God it was good! Go Lucy!**

 **Anyways on with the story.**

* * *

Layla Heartfilia woke up the following morning with a tense body. With her eyes shut and yawning she sat up, stretching her stiff limps. After a few satisfied cracks her eyes fluttered open tiredly. She looked to her left only to frown.

Jude Heartfilia was not in the bed next to her.

Sighing she got up from the bed and proceeded to take a morning bath. She was quite happy that none of the staff woke her up early to call for her help with the mischievous children from the past. She admit it. They were a handful, but with yesterday's sudden revelation she had an idea how to handle her newfound situation.

After a relaxing bath and dressing up to comfortable clothes – she decided against a frilly dress since she had a feeling she would chase around a few of the children – she walked towards her own office. An office she had insisted on when they had first build the office.

The office or more likely her personal library had shelves of books filled to the rim with different educational and magical books, while a desk by the window and a few chairs was also placed in the room.

The reason for why she had insisted on her own personal office was mainly due to two thugs.

To have privacy from the hectic world life as the wife of a successful businessman. But most importantly a place where she could reflect on her previous occupation as a Celestial Spirit Mage.

The office was filled with memories of her time before meeting her husband. Journals and diaries filled with her adventures covered a shelf alone. She would loved entered into the office because here she was Layla Heartfilia, Celestial Spirit Mage. Nothing more or nothing less.

Of course she loved the life as a wife and mother but whenever she enters the office a rush of memories of her younger days enter her body and she can't help but revel in them. It made all her worries disappear and reminded her of quests who helped form her as the person she was today.

Today though, she entered the office with a special purpose. Instead of letting her fingers linger on shelf after shelf, figuring out what to read of her old life, she went straight to her desk and sat down. Her face was sporting a concentrated look as she rummage the desk for the object on her mind.

Opening drawers after drawers with no help, she began frowning. "Where is it? It should've been inside the first drawer. Hmm." She stopped her movement for a moment before bringing her right index finger to her chin and tapped it thoughtfully. She searched her brain for the item but ended up groaned.

"Nothing. Ah! I haven't used that stupid lacrima since, since-" then suddenly her face lit up when a thought conjured her mind. "- that's it! Of course I placed it there. Stupid you, Layla." She shook her head, scolding herself as got up from her seat.

The shelf next to her desk was housing her oldest and most dangerous adventures yet it was her most thrilling and loved adventures as well. She had to fight the urge to grab one of the journals and begin reading. _After calling for help_ , she told herself, _first help then read._

"Here it is!" She exclaimed gleefully and crouched down to a metalic gold rimmed worn out wooden chest that lay on the bottom shelf. "Of course it's where you don't look. Idiot." She scolded herself once more and lifted the chest on.

Placing it down she couldn't help but look at the chest, examining it. The edges of the chest, the gold metal, was scratched and looked rusty. The wood, a dark brown color, was worn off with scratches on its surface. On the middle of the chest her initials, L.H, was carved beautifully. There was no key hole to opened the chest with since she had sealed the chest by magic. It can only open by her and close by her.

For normal eyes it just looked like a gold rimmed wooden block and nothing more, but that was perfect. Then nobody would try to steal it. That had been her teenage-self's logic and it was good she stood by it. Not once had people tried to steal it or near it. For plain eyes it was a decorative piece and nothing more. But for her it was everything. It used to house her keys.

"Okay let's begin." She hurriedly chanted a spell and the chest glowed and like a clamp, it slowly opened up. Inside was a lacrima communicator, a few pictures, a few letters, a journal - Anna's journal, Lucy's picture as a newborn baby, her first shoes and pacifier, and something not so important.

She fished out what she had been looking for, the lacrima communicator. She picked it up, sat on her chair and then began contemplating. "Hmm. Who to call first?" It didn't take her long before figuring out who to call.

She poured a little amount of magic into the lacrima and waited for the hovering screen to appear. It did seconds later and it was a black screen. She let it ring for a few moments and then suddenly a raven haired boy appeared on the screen.

" _Hello_?" The young boy said into the screen. Layla's eyes widened in surprised but she smiled nonetheless.

"Uhm, hi." She said rather awkwardly. "Who may you be? Is Ur there?"

The boy raised his eyebrows and looked at the woman confused. " _What do you want with Ur? Who are you?_ " He asked rudely.

She had to stop herself from giggling at the cute little boy. It was clear that he was protective of her old friend. "I'm Layla Heartfilia, and I'm friends with Ur. Old friends. And you? I didn't know Ur had a son so cute."

The little boy blushed and began fidgeting with his shirt and then it was gone, the shirt. " _I-I – Lyon! Where is Master Ur?_ " The flustered boy yelled and Layla had to laugh. He was so adorable.

" _Outside. Why?_ " A different male child voice asked. Lyon she figured.

Layla was getting very interested with her friend's new life which she had apparently not heard about before. Two male children? Pupils? It made her more eager to talk to Ur.

" _A lady called Ur's lacrima comm. she wants to-"_

"Tell her it's Layla, she'll know."

"- _speak to her. Name's Layla._ "

" _Alright, wait a minute."_ The other boy shouted and she heard some heavy footsteps and a door banged open. " _Ur! Lacrima call from a Layla!_ " She heard the second boy shout.

It didn't take a minute before she heard running and her old friend appeared the screen. " _Layla!_ " A woman with dark purple hair and dark eyes exclaimed surprised yet her face was filled with happiness.

Layla grinned brightly as she saw the projected image of her old friend. "Hi. Long time no see. See you have two boys by your side." Layla spoke with equal happiness in her voice.

" _Damn straight it has been long. Six? Seven years? And yeah, they are my pupils. Been training them to become ice make mages."_ Her friend huffed playfully and grinned. " _I've missed you and the gang. How've you been? Is the little one alright?"_ She could hear the genuine concern of Ur's voice and Layla felt a sudden rush of sadness for her friend. Ur had lost her young child because of the large amount of magic the young child possessed. Apparently the magic was too much for the young body and it killed her, she couldn't even bury her daughter.

"Lucy's alright. And I've been great. Missed you too. How've you been? Been busy training those boys?"

" _That's good to hear. And yeah, been busy teaching these boys and training them. They keep me busy."_ She said laughing.

"That's lovely. Erm, can I ask for a favor?" Layla asked with a more serious expression stopping the laughing woman the screen.

" _What can of favor? Of course I'll help if you need it. Problem with bandits? Is someone targeting your family and your wealth? Is it-"_

"None of those. I need you to come to Fiore for a while. I got myself in a little situation which I need help with." The blonde interrupted with a sheepish smile. She hated asking for help but she was determined to have those five children have a bright future despite the burden they carried.

" _Oh. What did you do no-"_

"Hey! I didn't exactly do something wrong this time. You're so mean, Ur! Just because I was a klutz in the past doesn't mean I still am." The blonde pouted crossing her arms childishly. The other Mage laughed at Layla's expression.

" _Sorry, sorry._ " Ur said clearing her throat and smiled. " _So tell me about this situation you got yourself into, and why you need me in Fiore."_

"Just promise me you'll come. Please?" Layla said with pleading eyes.

" _Urgh, fine. Whatever. Just tell me already_."

Layla smiled triumphantly and nodded. "So you remember about that journal I received from my mother when I was 13? The one about my ancestor? Anna Heartfilia?" The dark haired mage nodded. "Well then you must remember about what I had to do when the time was right. So I opened the gate, the five dragons along the Slayers entered. Yesterday, we had a meeting. They wanted to perform a spell and seal their souls to their adoptive children, the Slayers, and I told them I wanted them to stay with me. But they didn't need to go through it because of Draco. He-"

" _Draco? As the Dragon constellation?_ " Layla grinned and nodded.

"Yes, but apparently he is the gods of the Dragons. Their creator so he told them from performing the spell. Now the dragons are on another realm, the Dragon Realm. Anyways, the reason they are here is to bring down Acnologia and Zeref. It's Zeref's own request."

" _Wait, he_ wants _to die?!_ "

"Yes. But let's talk about more details when you arrive. I need your help raising these kids, so you have to stay for awhile." Layla grinned sheepishly.

" _WHAT_?!"

"I'm going to call the others now, so see you in a week's time. I'll have someone pick you guys up in six days at Hargeon port. Bye! Pack light!" She abruptly ended the call. That was childish of her, but Ur could be scary and would start reprimanding her which the blonde would rather be without.

Sighing deeply, she poured another shot of magic and changed the frequency to call another of her old friends. As before a black hovering screen appeared as she waited a few seconds for the other end picking up her call.

" _Hel- Layla?!_ " Another woman with brown hair and purple eyes explained surprised.

"Conny! Hi." Layla grinned waving to the screen.

The surprised woman smiled and eagerly waved back. " _Hi! What's wrong? You haven't called in ages. Is everything alright? Did you do something stupid again?_ " She began frowning only something must be wrong since Layla had been calling her after so much time.

"Everything is fine, Cornelia. Geez, why do you and Ur always assume I do something wrong all the time? I just need help that's all. _"_ Layla said with a pout. They had always mocked her for her clumsiness and ways of getting into sticky situation, quite literally.

" _Oh, is that so. I guess you've already discussed this situation of yours with Ur, I presume? Did you perhaps get a hold of_ him _too then_?" Cornelia asked with a hint of anger and hurt.

Layla saw right through her and sighed deeply. She knew exactly who she meant and to be honest she was going to call her right after _if_ she could get a hold of him. She knew he had hurt Cornelia deeply and she wanted Aqurius to drown him and Virgo dig a deep hole that reached to the core of Earth, but she needed him.

She shook her head. "I haven't tried calling the idiot yet, but if I get through I'll threaten him first and then force him back. He doesn't even know he is a father yet that asshole. So don't worry, if he answers and comes here, as I want you to do too, you'll get your chance to beat him up. You have my world and I'm pretty sure Ur agrees as well. We'll help you get your revenge." Layla promised with an angry yet determined glint in her eyes as she smirked maliciously. Her mind briefly clouded with ways to punish him with. Very grim ways.

" _Is that so?_ " Cornelia mirrored Layla's looks but with an even bigger smirk and much more malicious, " _Then I pray for you to reach that bastard so I get beat him up for leaving me 12 years ago. Oh I pray for that so much now._ " She ended with an evil cackling with Layla immediately joining her."

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho."

" _But that aside my dear friend, what do you need us all for to come to your home, not that I couldn't use some getaway with my daughter. She needs to socialize and what better way to do that than with your little gem, Lucy._ " A genuine and kind smile replaced her earlier smirk.

"Well my friend, you know me. I kind help but find trouble but rest assured this is a good trouble. I just need a few extra _professional_ help. You see, Conny, I did what my ancestor Anna requested of me and let the Dragons and Slayers pass through the gates but something came up, the Dragons are still alive but for the time being in another realm, and that's only good. But long story short, I am the new keeper of those Slayers and I need help raising them. They need guidance, both mentally, physically and magically and you all popped into my mind. And this can also be excused as a reunion we had so many times postponed. So what do you say? Wanna help an old friend out by coming here and staying for a while?" She immediately worked on her puppy dog eyes, "Pleeeease?"

Cornelia groaned and let out a deep sigh and rubbed her temples. " _Stop doing that! Ugh, you know that we can never resist you when you do that, idiot._ " Another deep sigh and a small yet playful glare. " _And you know that no matter what we can never turn down each other's help for request and need. Of course I'll come. I'll be there within the week."_ Cornelia smiled fondly at her friends. Even though neither had talked for years and moved on with their lives, their oath to each other and their camaraderie was far greater than anything. They'll always be together with each other, if not physically then in spirit and in the heart. Forever.

"Thank you Conny. I'll send some men to Crocus to help you move. It'll make things much easier." The blonde suddenly let out a piercing squeal. "I can't wait to see you all and your children! This is going to be so great. I'll hang up now, I still have to call the idiot, and Jura the brat and talk with my husband. Ahh, I can't wait!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

Cornelia let out an amused chuckle and shook her head at her friends antics. Layla was always the happiest and optimistic in their group, always getting giddy and excited over small thing which often led her into trouble, okay always. She was a klutz, no denying that.

" _It's mutual. Don't forget to give that idiot a piece of my mind and to tell the brat that I said hi. As I said, I'll be there within the week is over. I need my sweet daughter to get used to the idea before going. From what I can assume is that we'll stay for quite some time._ "

"That is a right assumption. Let's just say that these children are very... _peculiar_ , special, so they have a looong way. I have other things to discuss when you all come here as well, very important too so I'm happy you agreed." The blonde smiled.

" _Alright then. I won't press for more answers since you'll tell us all when we arrive and gather. So till then my klutz, see you soon."_ Cornelia smiled lovingly and waved both her hands, Layla immediately returning her waves and smile.

"Bye bye Conny! See you and your little princess soon."

After the call ended and the screen the blonde kept smiling, picturing all her friends and comrades by her side. She had waited to gather them all and she was lucky enough to survive to see them once more. And thank god for that.

She leaned back into her chair and waited a few moments before calling her next friend. Her eyes drifted to the clock and she noticed she had stayed there for a longer time than she had intended. The children was certainly up by now, it was soon lunch. Being so engrossed in finding the box and talking to her friends had let her miss so much time. She inwardly prayed that Lucy, no scratch that she knew her daughter was well mannered, the boys were behaving.

Who was she kidding. They were definitely not behaving.

She immediately began calling Jura the brat, leaving the idiot for last. With only one second into the call the boy, now a man, picked the call. A bulky bald man appeared on the screen with trees and the blue sky behind him.

"Jura!" Layla exclaimed as she waved her hands with a huge grin.

" _Layla-dono! What do I owe this favor for? It has been quite a long time since your last call._ " The man smiled politely into the screen.

"Well I'm gathering the old team back so I kindly request for you to join the rest and come to my mansion. I'm in dire need of your help, Ju-kun." She said sweetly making the man's cheeks to slightly cover in pink.

" _Of course I'll come by Layla-dono, but I need to ask permission from my master before leaving. When do you want me to be there?_ " Jura asked regaining this color back.

"A guild? Ah that's right, you joined Lamia Scale. Alright, tell your master and be here within the week if possible. Conny is coming too and Ur will be here as well but she's back at her home time so it will take some time. But within the week or a week will do. Thank you."

" _What about-_ "

"I'm going to call him right after I've finished talking to you. If he picks up I'll drag his ass here, have my spirits find his location and capture him, so don't worry. Just be here." She interrupted him abruptly with a forced smiled. Just thinking about that idiot and almost hearing his name made her blood boil.

Sensing the blonde's annoyance Jura just nodded and said his goodbye. After saying her goodbye she gritted her teeth and once again poured magic into the lacrima changing its frequence to the idiot's.

A few moments of waiting but nothing. Not a single thing. Just a black screen. A freaking bad screen and an angry Layla Heartfilia.

Huffing she yanked the lacrima from her desk and threw it harshly into the chest and slammed it shut. She began sprouting profanities as she scowled grimly thinking about the idiot that not only hurt her old friend and team mate but also her by not picking the stupid call. Ugh she was annoyed.

And suddenly a thought emerged from her dark thoughts. It was like a light bulb appeared above her head. She quickly opened the chest again and drew the lacrima out. Without thinking the she proceeded with her plan.

" _Hello_?" A tiny man appeared on the screen, sitting on top of his desk cross-legged and looked at Layla oddly.

"Hi. Master Makarov, I presume?" She asked politely with a business like smile.

" _It is. Who may you be, miss?_ "

"I'm Layla Heartfilia, an old friend of Gildarts Clive. I actually call because I can't get a hold of that bast-" She stopped herself and bit her cheek. "him. I am in dire need of his help."

" _Is that so. He never mentioned about a beautiful young lady as yourself to me before. He isn't home at the moment but he will return soon, or that was what he informed e. Can I help you in his stead?_ " Layla definitely noticed the pervy gaze he sent her.

 _Of course. Fairy Tail's master was known for being an stupid old pervert. No wonder who the idiot took after._ Layla thought to herself.

"That's okay. I need Gildarts to be here. He _needs_ to be here." She bit out. "And you, Master Makarov, are very welcomed to join him if you please. We could sure use your help. But please, tell Gildarts that he is needed in the Heartfilia Mansion and that I've called our old friends as well."

" _If I may, what is it that you are in help of? Are you in some kind of dangerous situation?_ " He asked with concern.

"No sir. The situation isn't grave," _not in the moment that is_ , Layla mentally added, "and it isn't something I can tell over a call. Tell Gildarts and please accompany if you please. I'll tell all details then. Our other friends will be here within the week or so." Layla kindly explained.

" _Alright_ _Miss_ _Heart_ -"

"Mrs. I'm a Mrs. Heartfilia, sir." She corrected. It was nice though, to be seen as a young woman. Not that she felt old. She was only 29. Still young despite being a mother and a lady.

He smiled and nodded. " _Alright_ Mrs _. Heartfilia. I'll tell Gildarts that you called and requested him. Till then._ " Layla nodded appreciating his help and bid him goodbye.

Sighing deeply she packed her stuff away and walked down the hall only to groan. Commotion. Again. She walked closer and closer and then saw at the end of the hall, near the room of the boys', the four young boys stood in a line. She walked even closer and noticed then shouting and hissing the staff that tried to reason with them about something she had no idea about.

"No, you can't leave." The blonde perked when she heard the sound of her daughter and saw Lucy was scowling with her arms folded and glared at Natsu who was saying something about leaving the place and some empty threat. Little Wendy was hiding timidly behind the blonde, almost in tears. "Mama said we are going to be a family and that's means staying." The little blonde added.

"We aren't going to become family! And you can't make us!" Natsu cried hotly as he glared at the young blonde taking a step closer, trying to intimidate her. But Lucy was Layla-sama daughter and like her mother she didn't fear much. Lucy held his gaze. "We will leave or else I'll burn down the place!" He threatened.

"I'll see you try. Mama will never let you see your dragons again." Layla was a bit surprised that Lucy knew but she suspected that Wendy had told her about her foster mother and the boys bragged about their fathers. "So try." She taunted. "And see what happens."

Natsu's face turned red in rage and his nostrils flared as steam fussed out from his nose and ears. "SHE WON'T!" His body engulfed in flames and he took dangerously slow steps closer to the blond child.

Layla's mother instinct kicking in, hurried between the glaring and steadfast blonde and the flaming pinkette. "What's going on here?" She asked with sterness and glared at Natsu.

"We wanna leave! We want our parents!" He demanded. "You can't keep us here. We aren't prisoners!"

"Natsu," Layla spoke his name dangerously low, "put those flames out. And apologize." She glared dangerously. He didn't budge but she noticed him tense at her harsh tone. " _Now_." She demanded. Seconds later the boy's flames extinguished as he lowered his head looking at the ground in defeat.

Feeling satisfied that she tamed he boy Layla frowned and looked at the other three that hurried avoided her gaze. "Boys. I know that you miss your parents and I assure you they are safe. If you just behave and stay patient you'll see them." Her frown deepened as she recalled Natsu said that they weren't prisoners. "I didn't bring you here as prisoners but as my guests. You're dragons need to heal after-" She stopped herself before she slipped the secret.

"After what?" Gajeel questioned curiously as he looked at her with his deep red eyes.

"After arriving to this foreign territory." _Nice save, Layla_. She praised herself for her quick thinking. "They are sad they left their homes to come here. And a dragon is very territorial of their nest." She needed to stop before ruining her lie.

"But heal? You definitely said heal." Natsu pressed as he looked at her with worry evident in his eyes. "Are Igneel hurt? Is he dying? Are you lying?" He frantically asked as fear began sinking into his heart.

"They are perfectly fine. Draco took them to a place were they can heal nicely and for them to create new nests for you to visit. So don't worry." She assured with a small smile and patted Natsu spiky head. Surprisingly his hair was super soft despite the spikes looking sharp.

"Really?" Gajeel and Natsu pressed and looked at her with big eyes, needing confirmation. She felt a pain in her heart to see the hot-headed boys look so innocent. They were cute and it just made her more determined to take good care of them. They truly deserved it.

She smiled kindly and nodded her head in confirmation. "Really. Just wait four more nights and you'll be able to meet them again." She glared lightly and added, "But only if you behave and do what you are asked of."

The four boys nodded eagerly and grinned. The widest being Natsu. Layla smiled lovingly at them. "Good. Now why did this argument start? Gajeel?" She opted not to ask the pinkette since she knew the he would twist the truth somehow.

"Uhm, I don't know." He spoke embarrassed as he scratched his neck, looking nervous and bashful.

She smiled and then turned around to watch her daughter who was still scowling and glaring at the pinkette. Layla felt conflicted. Should she be proud that Lucy took after her so much or not? Her daughter was bearing a grudge. Since yesterday the two children just didn't go along.

"Lucy?"

"Yes mama?"

"Can you tell what happened. And why are you so mad?"

The little girl smiled and shook her head. "I'm not mad mama. I'm resentful." Layla inwardly groaned. Her daughter was too smart for her young age. "I don't like people who are bad and ungrateful." She definitely noticed the look she gave he four boys especially the pink hothead.

"Sweetie." She said with a bit of warning. "It's okay. They will behave. Now tell what happened and let's all go to the garden." The smaller blonde, who was still smiling at her mother despite not being happy, told everything.

Apparently after brunch – the children slept in since they were exhausted – Natsu began acting up. The Fire Dragon Slayer, with his tummy full, demanded for his old clothes- he got his wish – and then demanded, apparently rousing the other three boys up, that the staff let them go to their parents. The boys shouted and cursed and threatened the poor staff members that Lucy intervened.

It started with little insults and then Lucy got fed up and used big words that the pinkette had no idea what meant which just further annoyed him. And then Layla appeared. And apparently the bedroom Natsu and Gajeel shared got trashed in a rebellious attempt. Charred floor, walls and burnt sheets and clothes and decorations. Dent walls, smashed bathroom door and floor. Etc etc.

Calming her anger down the blonde mother smiled. It was okay. Not really but it would be. Or so she retold herself again and again. She was glad she had contacted her friends. Ur and Cornelia were strict. Like a scary strict. And she just couldn't wait for them to come. Taking a deep breath her smile turned reassuring at the cowering two boys. At least they knew they had done something wrong which was a start. A good one.

"It's alright. Nothing that can't be fixed. But I won't tolerate it happening again. Now apologize to each other and let's go outside." She walked over to the still afraid Wendy and cupped her face. "Especially to Wendy. You scared her by your shouts."

The young blonde child saddened and apologized to her first female friend and her new "sister" and asked for forgiveness. Next the two youngest boys apologized, despite not doing too much as they were just bystanders with occasional insults or so.

"Natsu, Gajeel and Lucy. I'll take Wendy, Sting and Rogue to the playground while you three sort your problems." Layla had quickly thought of a plan for the older children to bond despite she had a feeling it wouldn't exactly be something easy. Her daughter was stubborn just like her. And so was Natsu, but Gajeel. She hadn't figured him our just yet. "Capricorn and Virgo will supervise you if another argument should break out." Without saying much more the three older children were left in the hallway alone.

Capricorn and Virgo was spying from afar. Just as Layla wanted. If the elders could get along with Lucy then the young ones could as well excluding Wendy. Plus with Ur and Cornelia on the way with their children, they needed to learn to socialize.

"I will apologize but I still don't like you." Lucy told Natsu looking straight into his eyes. Intense and not soft brown eyes meeting onyx. "Sorry." It was said half heartedly because she really did dislike the boy. She had never seen anyone being so disrespectful especially to her mother whom Lucy adored so much.

"Likewise." Natsu muttered. He didn't like the blonde as well because… he really didn't have a really good reason. He just didn't. She was bossy and weird and smart, saying words that angered him without knowing the meaning of them. Plainly he just didn't like her. "Sorry." He quickly added feeling the presence of the two spirits.

Huffing she unfolded her arms and softened her expression a bit when she turned to Gajeel. She really didn't have a problem with him since she knew the real culprit was the pinkette. "Sorry for everything Gajeel-kun. Let's be friends." She was straight forward. The more friends she got the happier she felt. So the young blonde offered her hand.

The Iron Dragon Slayer blushed furiously as Lucy spoke. He was truly a little lovesick fan boy. With Lucy looking as a younger version of Layla, he just couldn't help himself. He liked Layla. She was so pretty and nice, just like Lucy.

Gulping and averting his gaze away from her he nodded. "O-of course. F-friends." Gaining a bit confidence he looked at her, still blushing, and shook her hand. He didn't want to be rude. "And I'm sorry for the room and everything else."

Smiling brightly Lucy jumped in glee, ignoring the sour looking Natsu and clasped hands with Gajeel, jumping up and downs. "We are all gonna be best of friends. Yay!" Without warning she dragged the Slayer with her down the hall. "We can be training partners. I have a room!"

Natsu was not far behind and he was beyond annoyed. Lucy completely ignored him and dragged the lovesick puppy Gajeel with her and now they were alone and… why did he even care? He halted his movement as he began to frown. Lucy annoyed him. Yes. He didn't like her. No reason why. So why did he care?

Simple. Natsu was jealous.

He was jealous that they were becoming friends rather than include him so they all could be friends. He was jealous of not being included. It kinda hurt but he knew it was his own fault. He was a rebel and he didn't truly want to stay there. Sure everyone is nice but his home was where Igneel was.

And he wasn't used to interact with humans.

He trusted and felt a slight bond of camaraderie with the other Slayers despite only knowing them for a week. Maybe it was because they were the same. Children of Dragons, Slayers. Nonetheless they were his friends, close to that of a family. But interacting with Layla, Lucy and their staff was hard. They were strangers and the boy had no idea what to do or think around them.

But annoyed was he.

Begrudgingly he followed their scent. They had walked out of the mansion and to another building. Natsu entered and walked up to the second floor where he heard them talking.

"You can use this room whenever you like. This is my training room. Papa said that I needed to learn self-defense because of bad guys, and every Monday, Wednesday and Friday Nubu-sensei comes. He can help you with Aikido and Judo." The chirpy blonde told the other Slayer.

"I can?" Gajeel questioned surprised. The blonde nodded multiple times.

"Of course. We are friends and mama said we are family."

"What about me?" Natsu asked, walked up to them.

The little blonde eyed him and then shrugged her shoulders. "Do whatever you like. Just don't wreck the building."

"Let's do a do over." Natsu mumbled when he felt the blonde began to ignore him once again.

"What? Did you say something?" Lucy asked hearing him mumble something but not exactly what. Gajeel heard him loud and clearly and his mouth twitched. He was glad that Natsu at least showed a bit interest.

Natsu huffed, embarrassed and locked eyes with the blonde. His cheeks dusted with a tinge of pink. It was truly embarrassing for him to say this, but he was being the bigger person now. And he wanted to at least change a little bit.

It couldn't hurt being her friend, could it?

"I said, let do a do over." He repeated louder and coherent.

Surprised was the little blonde girl and kind of awed. Here the rebellious boy was asking for a do over, wanting to be friends with her. It was odd but cute she decided. And he was trying. That was what mattered.

"Of course." She outstretched her hand, and smiled brightly. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you."

He shook her hand and smiled back. "Natsu Dragneel, the most awesome Dragon Slayer." He grinned widely. Lucy began laughing and then the two other joining her.

So maybe Layla had worried over nothing. Maybe the children would get along fine. But who knows. Time will tell.

* * *

 **This chapter sucks. I didn't know how to end it. The original chapter got lost because my phone froze and when I rebooted it, I couldn't open the document. And the worst part is that I had finished it. -.-' Not even the copy would open, but luckily I had saved half of the story in another place so I didn't have write it from the beginning.**

 **But it still sucks. I just didn't know how to end it. It was so different from the first one. Oh well, at least some of it is good, in my own opinion.**

 **To make things clear. Layla and her friends, were an old team from way back, their teens.**

 **Gildarts has always been in Fairy Tail but the others haven't. They are guildless (Jura joining Lamia Scale after the women parted to begin their new journey as mothers). They are a group of rogue mages that just worked together on odd and dangerous jobs thus making a small team.**

 **So yeah, this is it. I'll update the next chapter hopefully within next week. Till then.**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Oby Abell**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was long overdue. Sorry. But to make it up, I made it super long. Over 10k words. xD**

 **First up is Cana and Cornelia. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I'll quickly apologize in advance for my grammar and such, haven't had time to read it through thoroughly because I just wanted to post it. I'll edit it soon.**

 **Disclaimer. I don't own anything. All credits to the rightful owner(s). Mashima-sensei is a genius. Nuff said.**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

Three days passed after Layla had contacted her old team mates and she finally got a call back from Gildarts yesterday. He of course asked what was going on and as the others he thought she was in some kind of trouble. She yelled and cursed him for 20 minutes before telling him just to be there and bring his guild master along. Without saying anything further, he nodded and ended the call. There wasn't really much else to say really. He knew of he importance since it was her requesting his assistance.

The two youngest boys, Sting and Rogue, were slowly opening up to her while Natsu was still rebelling and Gajeel was just being passive. The latter would still blush whenever Layla or Lucy was near. He was just a little fan boy.

But they had improved their attitude just a tiny bit. Of course Lucy and Natsu would still bicker because the latter always found a new way to rile Lucy up but it didn't end in much disaster. Layla's spirits would always interfere before a fight could take place.

And Layla was also pleased with the fact that Natsu, along with the others, tried to befriend Lucy. She didn't care if they still had attitude problems with her – Rome wasn't built in one day – but she was happy that Lucy didn't feel left out whenever they all gathered. She was included in the small group. And that was all that mattered.

When Capricorn and Virgo had told her about Natsu being the one to initiate a do over, she was surprised. She had believed it would take a while for the young boy to crack – a really, really long while. So pleased, Layla was. She even postponed her plans of the children meeting their new teachers and instructors. Deciding that maybe she was rushing it a bit and needed them all to settle down before doing anything.

Plus her friends children would also be coming, and knowing that it would be a bit chaotic, her Slayers meeting new people, she knew with a fact it was a good decision to make. And she constantly told her self not to rush. There really wasn't a reason. It was just her stressing around.

Today was the day Cornelia and her daughter were arriving. Layla told her that Gildarts was coming and the woman immediately hung up but not before telling her that she would be arriving the day after; today.

"Mama when will they come? It's already two o'clock." Lucy asked impatiently. She had been excited ever since Layla told her that Cornelia along with her daughter would come and stay with them for a while as well. The young blonde was ecstatic since then. A bouncing ball. Guests meant more friends and more friends meant happiness for little Lucy. She just really loved the concept of friendship and family, it meant a lot for the only child of the Heartfilias.

"Soon sweetie. Be patient. Why don't you and Wendy go check in on the boys? I believe they could use your company." She knew the two girls were getting bored sitting in the grand living room in their frilly dresses while the boys were outside playing whatever games they could come up with.

"Can we?" It was almost a bit too eager of the younger blonde. But Layla smiled and nodded. She knew her daughter thrived to be the best daughter but she didn't want Lucy to push herself too much. She may be an heiress but she was still a little girl. And she was already the best daughter she could ask for.

"But you need to take care of Wendy. You are her big sister now and she is your responsibility whenever I'm not with you, okay?" She knew Wendy may have powerful magic but she was still a small five year old girl, and she needed protection and guidance which she didn't doubt her daughter would provide. Lucy was already smitten with the youngest Dragon Slayer and saw her as a sibling.

"Hai mama. I know. Wendy-chan and me will go now." She grabbed the younger girl's hand and bowed her head. Wendy following Lucy's movement and bowed as well.

"Be safe. If the boys try to fight, you know would to do." Lucy stood up and grinned with a twinkle of mischief in her brown eyes.

"I know. Bye." Layla shook her head playfully when the two girls retreated. Her daughter was looking like her more and more. Personality wise and appearance wise. Shocking really, but it must've been the strong Heartfilia genes. But she wasn't really complaining. Especially knowing her heritage.

"Layla-sama," Capricorn appeared bowed down and grounded her from her inner musings. "Cornelia-sama and her daughter are at the entrance. They will arrive shortly." He announced and made Layla bolt up from the chair.

"Really?" Sometimes, mostly when she didn't have to put on an act, she forget that she was a lady. She like her daughter, though more discreet, was excited of the arrival of her friend. It had been so long and she felt stupid for even allowing it to be so long.

"Yes. They have boarded he carriage." Capricorn, one of the 12 Zodiacs and Layla's trusted spirit, always felt a rush of joy pass through him whenever his master acted more like her true self than the one she was expected to be.

Layla grabbed his arms and squeezed tightly as she let out a loud squeal. Too much excitement. She just couldn't wait. She hadn't met Cana, only touched Cornelia's stomach when she was pregnant. They separated when she was four month along. Stupid Gildarts had been the first to go without even knowing his wife was pregnant. She hadn't had to chance to tell.

"Layla-sama, calm down." Capricorn couldn't help his chuckling. He knew and felt her excitement through their bond as master and spirit but their connection were deeper. He had been by Layla's side since forever. Seen her grown into the woman should had become. So he understood her excitement. It was her old friends, her trusted nakama that she was to meet again. Even he felt a bolt of excitement pass through him. He knew their power as much as he knew their weakness. They too were his nakama.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly and pulled her hand away smiling. "I just can't help it. It's been so long. What do I say, or do? How do I act?" Sensing her panic Capricorn put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it, comforting her.

"Layla-sama, you act like you always have. You may have not seen each other physically for years but spiritually you'll always be with one another. Is that not what you had taught us?" He questioned with a smile. She smiled back and nodded.

"Yes, you're right." Her smile more radiant. "It doesn't matter if we aren't together physically, but what matters are we're together in spirit. Thanks, Capricorn." She held his hands and squeezed it. It felt blessed to have friends like her spirits. They always knew how to comfort her whenever she felt troubled.

"You are very welcomed, Layla-sama. If you please, we can head to the front yard to greet them?" Layla was more than willing and hooked their arms, walking towards the front door with a pleasant smile gracing her face.

Meanwhile Lucy and Wendy arrived outside only to gasp in shock. The garden. Layla's beautiful garden was destroyed. Flowers lay everywhere, either crushed or dug under pile of dirt. Bushes with their leaves burning. Even two trees, Lucy's favorite cherry trees, had been destroyed.

Lucy shook with fury. Her eyes zooming in on the four boys who was still rough housing each other not noticing the two girls. They were using their magic thus the state of the beautiful garden. The most damage was done due to fire and that made Lucy narrow her eyes angrily to Natsu.

"NATSU!" She screeched so loudly that Wendy had to cover her sensitive ears and the four boys stopped their movement. A shiver running down their spine. At that moment they knew they were fucked.

The little blonde girl stomped closer to the now sweating boys as they began to cower from he menacing glare Lucy possessed. "What have you all done!" The bomb, also known as Lucy Heartfilia, had already been ticked and exploded right in their faces. "My trees! Mama's flowers! Ahh!" She slapped each and everyone, hard while crying from anger.

Those trees had been ones that she had helped grow throughout her life. She had worked in the garden with her mother to help plant those flowers and bushes, watch them come to life. So seeing them destroyed made her angry and sad. They were part of her in some way.

She crouched down and began crying. Lucy was an emotional girl in spite not showing it. She was very fragile and girly and small things always had an effect on her. Growing these plants and trees, took away the loneliness she had always felt in the mansion. They were like her friends, she had helped giving them life but now they were destroyed. Dead.

"Uhm.." The four boys were speechless and felt rather guilty for making her cry. It wasn't on purpose that they had destroyed most of the garden. It just happened. They were careless.

"Lucy-nee." Little Wendy sent the four boys a disapproving look before walking up to the blonde. She pushed her arms through Lucy's and rested her head on her shoulder. "It's okay." She soothed. "We'll grow new ones together. In a secret place. We'll make an even beautiful garden. So please don't cry."

The blonde looked up and blinked away tears. "Really?" She sniffed. Wendy nodded with a loving smile. The blonde smiled back and shifted her position pulling the blunette into a tight hug. "Thank you." She felt a lot better now to know that she had a real friend. One that could talk and walk. A living person.

"We're sorry, Lucy." The four boys said making the blonde pull away to glare at them. They immediately lowered their gazes and slightly bowed. "We'll help you. We can make a bigger garden, all of us." Rogue added glanced up.

Lucy sniffed once again, wiping her tears away before standing up pulling Wendy up with her. She eyed each boy and saw their sincerity. It did make her happy but she was still hung over that they destroyed her mother's and hers beloved garden. So she scowled at them.

"You need to clean this up first. I won't tell mama, you will." That was punishment enough. Layla would not take it lightly because she too loved her flowers. "And then you will have to help plant new flowers and trees. Lots of them." She added. She would use them as her little slaves and let them deal with the hard work of digging and planting. Of course she and Wendy would do some work too but just the minor things.

"Deal." Natsu said with a grin. He was glad that the punishment wasn't too severe. He could deal with Layla's scolding, Lucy's slave work and cleaning up after themselves. Piece of cake. Just as long as the little blonde didn't lash out on him and the others. He didn't deal well with crying girls.

Lucy smirked, all sadness gone and replaced with humor and mirth. She could see how easy Natsu believed their tasks to be and it amused her. She kept quiet and inwardly laughed. They all shook on it before she commanded them to clean up. Lucy was a little sadist, not that she had any idea of what that meant herself. She was too young to know that word. But a sadist she was.

"Why did we even fight here of all places?" Gajeel questioned out loud as he began picking up the branches that laid torn everywhere.

"Natsu-nii started it. Said we should train." Sting answered following his lead, throwing things in one pile to make it easier for them to pick up later.

Gajeel wasn't surprised. It was always Natsu that got them into trouble. Why did he follow him, he had no idea. He glanced to where Lucy and Wendy sat on the porch and saw them talking animated to each other. His cheeks felt hot when he saw her smile. He got it bad.

"Children," a maid said rushing out to the garden. She gasped when she saw the state of that garden. "Oh my." Lucy jumped in really quickly, afraid she would tell on them to Layla. She wanted the pleasure of the boys telling her themselves so she could watch them being punished. They deserved that much.

Alright she did bear a grudge. A big one.

"Caryn-san, don't tell mama. I promise you that they will tell themselves."

"But-but Lucy-sama, what happened?" The maid asked, her eyes wandering around the place. "Poor flowers." She added shaking her head, seeing the roses slain to pieces on the ground. Lucy nodded agreeing with her. Poor flowers.

"Nothing much. Why did you come for?" Her eyes began sparkling as her previous excitement coursed through her body. "Are they here? They are, aren't they?" Her hands clasped together as she turned left smiling brightly at Wendy.

"Yes. Layla-sama asked me to bring you all to the living room. The guests has arrived."

"Like this?" Gajeel questioned as he gestured to his dirty clothes and hands. He had a few bruises too but nothing that hurt too much. The other three wasn't in much better shape.

"No. Go change. You know where the living room is. Let's go." Lucy said grabbing Wendy's hands almost forcibly and they followed Caryn inside the mansion.

"Why do we need to come as well? It's not like they matter to us." Natsu grumbled, not pleased to meet new people. He hasn't been liking the idea of other children coming to the mansion because he still wasn't comfortable there. He and Lucy may had started over, but that didn't mean he trusted her like he trusted the Slayers. He was still in the process of getting to know her.

"Pretty Lady said they will be our family and friends too. Like Lucy-nee." Little Sting said as an answer. He wasn't as opposed to their arrangements like Natsu was. He actually liked Layla, she was sweet and funny and so motherly. He felt a ease.

"Yeah." Rogue agreed. "Pretty Lady and Lucy-nee were really happy to have guests. And I'm curious too." As Sting felt, Rogue was the same. The few days they had spent with Layla alone, had been fun. He felt safe and she was so kind. Just like a mother he had never had. And in all actuality both boys loved being there despite still missing their fathers, which they knew they would see soon. Layla promised.

"For the last time. They aren't our family" Natsu groaned, feeling annoyed that they had already been swooned enough to believe the idea of family with the blondes. "Pretty Lady is just looking after us till Igneel and the others are better. When they are healed we will leave this place." Natsu strongly believed this all was just temporarily. How wrong he was.

Gajeel who had kept quiet, listing to the three talk didn't exactly known what to really say. He was more comfortable being with Metalicana. He was his father and he felt safe. But just a few days at the Heartfilia Mansion, he felt the same kind of safety there that he did with his father. Layla made him feel part of her family. But he was still conflicted. He missed his father, a lot. And he was sure the others did the same. Natsu perhaps the most. Wendy and the other two was already swooned that much he could tell. And it made him somehow happy.

He and Natsu were a lot older than them. They probably had no memories of their pasts as they did or he did. He didn't know if Natsu remembered much before Igneel took him in his care. But Gajeel knew. He had known from day one that Metalicana wasn't his true father. They were too different. He was human and his father a dragon. It didn't make since him to be of his kin. And thankfully the gruff dragon had told him the truth.

Did that mean he was loved less? No. Metalicana despite his tough training regime, cared for Gajeel as his own and vice versa. Gajeel remembered his own parents, how they abandoned him because of war. He was called extra weight. But never did he feel like that with the Iron Dragon. Yes, they did bicker but it was never violent or hurtful. Just how a parent bicker with their child. Nothing out of the norm.

So when Layla told them that they were going to be family from then on, he felt conflicted. He was happy yet skeptical. Being told he was extra weight by his parents and left to death had been imprinted in his mind and heart. But whenever Layla and Lucy for that matter made an effort he felt his heart beat fast. A sense of happiness wash over him. He feel included. A part of their family.

But he didn't want to betray Metalicana with these feelings. Metalicana was his father and his savior, and nothing could change that. He was the one that gave him purpose. Thus he felt conflicted of accepting the Heartfilias wholeheartedly. He wanted too but yet he didn't. It was just too much for his young body.

"You, Metal Scraps. Ya with us?" Natsu called him back from his musing, waving a hand in front of his face.

He blinked a few times and looked at the two younger ones and Natsu look at him oddly. "Huh? What?"

"You were silent for the last ten minutes. Anything ya want to share?" The Fire Dragon Slayer asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What? No. Let's get changed and meet the guests." Gajeel dismissed and took a step forward but an arms stopped him from taking another one. He shot Natsu a glare.

"What's wrong with you?" If he hadn't known better he would think Natsu was worried about him but nah. Natsu wouldn't concern himself with others, only himself, fire, Igneel and food.

"Nothing. Just had a little bit thinking to do." He pushed the arm away and eyed the two young Slayers to follow him.

"Nervous?"

"Nope. Let's just end this and get changed. Lucy will be bad if we come too late."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

They made it to their quarters of the mansion. Virgo was already awaiting them and had set four pairs of outfits out for them. She made Sting and Rogue take a quick bath, they were the ones most dirty and then sent Gajeel and Natsu to the bathrooms down the hallways, so they too could clean up.

Begrudgingly they left and in a matter of seconds the Maiden Spirit dressed them, dried their hair and made them look presentable. They were allowed to leave minutes later.

"My, my." A woman next to Layla spoke with mirth. She was smiling brightly as she noticed all four boys enter the large living room area. "These are your "situation"? She asked as she air quoted the reason why she were there in the first place.

"Yep. Boys." She gestured them to come closer and began introducing them. "This here is one of my oldest friends, Cornelia Alberona. Conny these handsome young fellas are, Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney." Each boy bowed when their names were called and muttered a silent nice to meet you.

"Nice to meet you all." She said and turned her head to her right. "Cana!" She called, and seconds later a brunette matching Cornelia's hair came with Lucy and Wendy behind her.

"Yes mom?" She asked shyly and then took notice of the four boys.

"Honey, come meet these boys. Boys, this here is my daughter, Cana. Cana these boys are Gajeel, Natsu, Sting and Rogue." The young brunette bowed her head in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Well why don't we let the children get acquainted with each other while we catch up." Layla suggested after noticing the awkward tension building. "Lucy, honey, do you mind taking Cana on a tour and showing her her room?"

The bubbly young girl nodded eagerly. "Of course mama. Cana-chan, would you like to come?" Cana looked timid and then looked at her mother, silently asking for permission.

"Honey, we will stay here for a while so it's alright to follow Lucy. Lucy-chan, please take care of my Cana." Again the young blonde nodded and grinned brightly.

"Of course Aunty Cornelia. Come Cana-chan, Wendy and I will give you a tour." She grabbed both girls hands and started for the hallway, only to stop abruptly as she remembered something.

Turning around she glanced at the boys with a dark smirk. "You are going to tell mama what you did right?" They gulped and looked a the older blonde who looked at him curiously. Suddenly feeling nervous.

"Tell me what dear?"

"Natsu will tell. Go on, tell her what you all did." Her smirk only grew bigger.

Layla turned to the pinkette, waiting for him to tell her whatever had transpired without her knowing of it. "Yes?"

"Uhm… It's was an accident!" He finally cried. "We didn't mean to _destroy_ anything. It just happened!" He was quick to defend their actions but that didn't do much when he noticed the dark look Layla gave him.

"What. Did. You. Do?"

Lucy was having the time of her life. Seeing the four boys sweating bullets were fun. It was payback for destroying her garden and for always leaving her and Wendy out of whatever they were doing. _Serves them right._ She thought.

"Uhm… we-" he shot Gajeel a look of help. He didn't want to be the only who was going to have his head chewed off.

Gajeel feeling bad that Natsu was the one to tell decided to help him. He looked at Layla remorseful, for he did feel bad for destroying the garden and Lucy's earlier tears made him realize his wrongdoings. "We… we got carried away and might have destroyed a part of the your garden." He saw her looked an squeaked, "Sorry!" hanging his head low. They were fucked.

It took Layla a full second to register what the Iron Dragon Slayer told her. And it took her five full seconds to reacts. "WHAT?!" Hell was loose once more. "You _might have_ destroyed the garden?! There is no might have! Lucy!" The blonde glared towards her daughter making a shiver run through the three girls.

"Y-yes?" She croaked, feeling a bit fearful of the look her mother sent her.

"Explain. How bad is it?" Layla's tone softened a bit as did her gaze. But she was sill furious.

"B-bad. But I've already punished them, so don't punish them." She felt bad after seeing her mother getting so angry. She may be a sadist but she was sure Layla's punishments would be bad. Like really, really bad. Aqurius bad.

"That bad, huh." Layla turned her gazes to the four boys who was all finding their shoes very interested. They didn't dare raise their gazes. Even the rebellious Natsu. He knew they fucked up. Would he learn from this? Probably not. But he would be learning at that very moment till he felt rebellious once again and didn't have a care of where he was. That's how he was.

"Go to your rooms. You are all grounded. Stay there till I call you for dinner." She commanded. "I'm really disappointed in you all. Thought we were past destroying things. You make me want to speak with Draco and postpone you seeing your parents." She didn't want to be cruel but they were testing her limits.

"But we are!" Surprisingly it was Natsu who cried. He felt like he had to take the load of their punishment because technically it _was_ his fault it happened. Plus the fear of not seeing Igneel the day after tomorrow made him panic. But if someone had to be punished with not meeting his parent it should be him. "We are done. It was my fault. I told them we had to train or we would disappoint Igneel and the others. They agreed and then we got carried away. Punish me, they just got caught up in everything. Everything is my fault so punish only me."

Everyone was surprised to hear Natsu say those things. The boys were looking at him wide eyed, shocking. Cornelia surprised that he wanted to take all the blame for himself. It was admirable in her eyes. Lucy gaped at him, shocked, yet a feeling of admiration that he would throw himself in front of the bus to safe his friends from their punishment. She knew how strongly he awaited the day he was going to meet his father once again and that just made her feel proud of him. He for once thought about the others than himself.

Layla on the other hand was the most shocked by his sudden cry out. Her chest swelled with pride automatically. Natsu, the most bratty and destructive of the boys, wanted to protect his friends. It was so admirable and she felt joyous that she got to see him act like that. He was the hardest nut to crack but slowly she got to see him crack and it felt great.

But that didn't mean she was happy about her garden destroyed. They were all at fault and that made them deserve some kind of punishment.

"I'm giving you all one last chance. There are still two nights before I'm going to open the gate, but," She narrowed her eyes on Natsu and then other three before she continued. "if I find either one of you boys causing problems, we'll have to postpone your meetings. Is that clear?"

They all nodded. "Good. Now go to your rooms. You are still grounded for the day." She dismissed them and watched them walk quietly past Lucy and the girls. She didn't want to be mean but children needed discipline. She also had a feeling their parents punished them worse than just grounding them.

"Mama, perhaps they can hang out with us instead of staying in their rooms. That way Cana-chan can get to know them better." Lucy felt guilty. A lot. First she told on them and to make it worse, she did it in front of guests. And then when Layla threatened not to let them meet their parents, she felt worse. So she wanted to redeem herself.

Layla wanted to say yes but then again, she didn't want to be too soft. So she shook her head. "No. They will stay grounded." Then she added. "But after touring Cana-chan around, you can pay them a visit."

Lucy nodded and bid the two ladies farewell and left with the two girls.

Cornelia looked at her friend with a soft smile. "You sure have grown." Layla turned around and returned her smile.

"You do mature when you have children, Conny. I wasn't too harsh, right?"

"No. Or I don't know. I haven't seen the outcome of your garden." Cornelia said with a shrug and sat down on the couch.

Layla frowned. She turned to Caryn who stood by the corner, head down. "Was it bad? The garden I mean." The servant looked up and sighed.

"Very bad, Layla-sama. But Lucy-sama had cleaning up when I arrived."

The older blonde sighed and let her fall to her seat next to her friend. "What am I going to do with those boys."

"You have nothing to worry about. I'm here." Her friend patted her head. "Plus when Ur arrive I'm sure she'll be hard on them. We have nothing to worry about. So now, tell me the exact reason to why you called us all."

Another deep sigh escaped the blonde as she looked at her friend with a forlorn expression. "You met the boys. Natsu, the pink haired one is Zeref's brother. And a Demon."

Cornelia gasped and her body tensed. Had she heard her friend clearly? Or was her mind just playing tricks on her? "What?"

"It's the truth. I took it upon myself to train them all. Zeref wanted to die and his greatest creation, Natsu, will be the one…" She then began telling everything else. About Acnologia, how the children's fates were in their hands.

After a couple of minutes if silence Cornelia muttered, "Wow. That's… wow." She was loss for words. And now she understood completely why Layla had summoned them all. They had all met with Demons of Zeref's in their younger years. But what she just learned was mind blowing. And she slowly began to feel pity for those children. Yet determination began to set in her core. She would help.

"I understand everything much better now. You told us, just before we left, about Anna's journal but it made no sense at the time but now it does. Wow, Layla. Just wow."

Layla bit her lips nervously. Now that she let the cat out of the bag, she was a little reluctant to ask if Cornelia still wanted to help her out. She didn't doubt her friend's loyalty but it still made her wonder if she was up for the task. She could understand if she wasn't. This wasn't a matter to be taken likely.

"Do you… still want to stay? After learning everything?"

Cornelia gaped at her which made her more nervous. But before she could let hurt and sadness wander to mind and heart, a finger pressed between her eyebrows and a very displeased Cornelia.

"What do you take me for Layla Heartfilia!" Cornelia said harsh as she scowled. "As if I would run away just because of those brats. I'm not leaving you or those brats, it's sad and I understand why you accepted. Idiot."

The blonde pulled her into a hug, relieved. "Sorry. And thank you."

The brunette chuckled and returned the hug. "No need to thank me idiot. Just don't start crying on me." Both giggled at down and hugged each other more tightly. It felt good to be in an old friends embrace. 12 years. It had taken them that long since meeting up since most of them lived in the same country.

"I've missed you."

"And I missed you, silly. It's good to be back."

"Welcome back, Conny."

As the two adults embraced and fell into talk about not do depressing things and about the past, Lucy was enthusiastically showing off everything in the mansion to Cana. Wendy had already been through this tour. Twice.

They three girls ended in front of a room across from Lucy and Wendy's – Lucy managed to convince her mother to put another bed in there just so she could share a room with her self-proclaimed little sister, Layla didn't mind one bit.

"This is your room. Ours is just across of yours but you are welcomed to stay at my room too." The blonde explained with a large smile as she pointed from door to door. "And that room is our playroom. And now yours too. There's lot of dolls, toys, an indoor swing, and my favorite; a huge slide. Papa made it for me, and it's that high." She gestured to the large distance between the floor and ceiling. "It's so fun to use!" She added grinning.

Cana, throughout the whole tour, had been overwhelmed. By the mansion and the blonde bubbly and cheery girl. She was a shy I front of strangers but Lucy's personality had already opened her up, but that didn't mean she still wasn't overwhelmed. She lived in an apartment with her mother. They lived a mediocre life. Where she was belonged in a fairy tale. It was a castle. Too big and scary, just luscious and warm by the people she met so far living there.

Hearing there was a slide inside the playroom just made her feel more light headed from the overwhelming day she had _. They're so rich. Too rich._ She told herself mentally, and followed the blonde's lead when she opened the room to _her_ new room. She was still coming to terms with what her mother had told her a few days ago. They were going to live here for a while. A long while.

Entering the room Cana went still. First the room was too big to be hers. It was just too big. Secondly it was too _pink_. Too girly. Sure she was a girly girl but she was also somewhat of a tomboy. She had more male friends back home than she had female.

And then she noticed a pink princess bed with a frilly pink canopy. She groaned. This was too much. Like seriously too much. She was 12 years old. Not five.

"What, don't you like it?" Lucy questioned when she noticed Cana groan and look at the bed with displeasure.

"Uhm, it's not that I don't like it. It's just that it's too pink? It's just too much. And it's lokale ridiculous and frilly." Cana didn't want to be rude to her host but she could not _not_ say her opinion of the room. It was just too ridiculous looking and made her want to run away. Hideous.

"Is… is that so..." She saw Lucy's trembling lips and knew she screwed up. Maybe being honest wasn't a good thing? The blonde began sniffing, and looked at Cana with her big brown eyes that were at the brink of tears. What threw the brunette off was how hurtful and apologetic Lucy looked. "I'm s-sorry. I… I chose the things."

And that was when Cana knew she royally screwed up. "Don't cry!" She seriously hated herself for being honest enough to say her mind out her room. Especially knowing it was the blonde who had helped picking up the things. "Don't cry. I'm sure I'll love the room, eventually." _Idiot, don't make it worse_. She scolded herself as the words slipped out.

"No!" Lucy cried. "I'll change it! Wait here!"

"You don't-" But the blonde didn't let her finished and had already dashed out of the room. Cana turned to look the young blunette. "Is she always like that?" Wendy just shrugged her shoulders. She didn't exactly known the blonde much other than she easy bubbly and very kind and that she liked her and her mother a lot. Like a family.

"Great. Mom's not gonna be happy with this."

As few minutes of silencing in the cringe worthy room, Cana noticed the blunette's head turning towards the open door and she sniffed the room. That baffled Cana. _Is she a dog or something._ She didn't get to ask because shuffling and heavy footsteps were coming from the hallway.

"I'm back! Cana-chan meet Spetto-san. Spetto-san," the blonde announced when she came panting into the room with an elderly woman. She looked at the maid as she continued to speak, "Cana-chan doesn't like her room. Can we do something about this?"

Cana was about to jump in and tell her it wasn't much of a deal – it was, the pink made her dizzy, but she didn't want to sound bratty or ungrateful – but then maid took a look around the room and then turned to the blonde with a big smile. "But of course Lucy-sama. What color would you like instead, Cana-sama?"

Cana felt trapped. Should she just be modest and dismiss Lucy's claim or should she just accept and have her way? Hmm.

"White would be alright." Her way it was. She reasoned that she had to stay there in a long time and probably use this more than she could think of so having a room to her own liking and one resembling her old one would be best. "The bed too. I like simple and earthy colors. White, crème, brown and black."

"We'll have it done before dinner. Anything else?" The old maid asked with a polite smile. Cana was surprised by her reply. They would have it done before dinner? That was like two hours away?! Or what she guessed it was.

Blinking away her surprise she shook her head and bowed her head as showing her respect and thanks. "Thank you Spetto-san."

"It's quite alright Cana-sama." The maid turned to her young little mistress still with a pleasant smile. "Anything else I can do for you Lucy-sama, Wendy-sama?" Both girls shook their heads.

"Well actually there is. Uhm could you bring cakes and sodas to the boys room. I'm sure they're a bit hungry and thirsty." Lucy said after a few seconds passed. She still felt bad about the boys being grounded for the day despite knowing that was a soft punishment from her mother.

"Certainly. Should I expect to bring some to you as well?"

"Yes. We'll be headed over there after showing Cana-chan our room and the playroom."

The maid bowed her farewell and walked out of the room leaving the three girls silent for a little bit.

"Uhm," Cana began the ice breaker, feeling weird and uncomfortable by the silence, "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. I didn't mean to-"

"You don't have to be." Lucy cut her off with a bright smile. "It is I who's sorry. I just have listened to mama and let your room stay natural. I'm happy that you told me your opinion."

Feeling a bit a better by the situation Cana returned her smile. "I'm glad that you are."

"So should we continue the tour? You're going to love the playroom."

With a nod they walked out to the hallway and walked straight inside Lucy's room. Cana wasn't surprised by the girly girl room of pink when they entered. She didn't have a reason to be when she had seen the state of her own. So without saying much the passed the large room and came to a stop by a white door, which Cana assumed to either be a bathroom door or a closet door or just the door connecting to the room next to them.

And the latter it was.

The playroom was huge. Like huge _huge_ that you think you're are one of those indoor playgrounds your parents sent you to play while some random licensed teachers take care of you as your parents are busy with something else. That huge.

One corner of the room had a bouncing castle. Of course with design of a castle. It was large and could probably fit a dusin adults in it. Next to that was what took most the space of the room. It was a indoor climbing, sliding, hiding, and whatnot maze. You could either use the stairs to get inside one part of the maze or just use one of the other openings.

Cana was gaping widely. It was seriously mind-blowing. _She seriously must have the wildest birthday parties. Wow._ She thought as the eyed the maze/slide/climbing mounting. The thing had everything and it was tall! Lucy was right when she said it was high up there.

"Isn't it cool. Daddy even added a climbing wall. I haven't used it yet but we can all try it on day and then slide down the slide. It's going to be so fun!" The blonde blabbering on about the different things in the room while Cana roamed the other things in the room.

It was first when she began walked a bit closer into the room she noticed the floor to be made of soft foam mats. In fact the whole floor was covered with those. _I'm getting a sense of that her parents are very,_ very _over protected. 'specially her daddy_. Cana mused.

Wendy had already disappeared inside the maze and her giggles were heard throughout the huge room. And some ruffling. Cana turned towards the sounds direction but the blunette was deep inside that she couldn't be seen. She turned to see where the blonde was and found her on a swing, smiling.

She approached her and sat on the twin swing. Thinking that then was probably a good time to strike a conversation. Getting to know each other, other than what they already knew of each other. "So?"

"Yes?" Lucy turned to face her still with a small smile.

"Are ya a mage?" Cana went straight to the most interesting question she could think of and what interested her of course. She had a feeling the blonde wasn't. Why should she be? She was rich and had lots of money. She didn't need to be a mage.

But she had guessed wrong when Lucy's whole demeanor brightened tenfold, her eyes twinkling as the stars did at night. Just that hers were a lot brighter.

"Yes!" Her head bounced up and down. "And you?" She dimmed her excitement just a little notch to ask her question. _It would be awesome if sh-_

"Yep. A Card Mage like mom." And then Lucy squealed so loudly it hurt the brunette's ears. But before she could react the blonde pounced on her, which weirded her out and she was dumbfounded. _What just happened?!_

"That's so awesome! Maybe we can be like mama and Aunty, a team. Wendy with us of course." Lucy announced as she pulled away with a grin that almost blinded the twelve year old.

"Sure. Wait, what? Wendy is a Mage too?" Cana's eyes immediately wandered to the where the little Sky Dragon Slayer still was playing.

"Yes. And she'll be super strong when she grows up. She is already really strong, knocked the wind out of the boys yesterday. Both Natsu and Gajeel weren't pleased but it was funny." The blonde giggled, most likely replaying yesterday's events in her mind.

At her reply the brunette raised a skeptical brow. The little girl, not older than five in Cana's opinion, had knocked down two boys much older than herself along with two kids at her own age. _Nah, not possible. The kid can't probably hurt a fly. And she's too cute to even practice magic._ But the brunette had an inkling feeling that the blonde wasn't lying.

"What kind of magic does she use then? And how old is she?" Her curiosity was slowly eating her from her inside. Cana was known to be a nosy little brat, always listening on on adult conversations and her mother's. It was a lot entertaining really. So she turned to the blonde with still a face that screamed skepticism.

"Oh, you don't know? Well Wendy and the boys have been raised by Dragons since they were young. Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer." Lucy definitely saw Cana being more than surprised. She saw her body tense at the mention of Dragons and her turning pale. She was shocked still. But she couldn't blame her. Lucy was also surprised when her mother told her that dragons were real and alive and about the five kids situation and their magic along with who their parents were. It was was shocking.

"D-Dragons?"

"Yep!" Lucy answered a bit enthusiastic. "They were raised by five different dragons. Wendy's mother is the Sky Dragon Grandeeney. Wendy knowns mostly healing spells but the boys began teaching her their dragons roars and she perfected it in two days!" Lucy boasted proudly. "And that's how she knocked the wind out of the boys yesterday. Get it?" She added with a giggle thinking about her cleverly made joke.

But Cana was not listening to the blonde. No. She was far too gone to even listen to her. Her brain was running every direction. _What?! Dragons?! Slayers?! Wendy?! Oh my God, oh my God! Oh my gooooooooooood! Are they here? Will they eat me? Will_ Wendy _eat me? Is she even human? What does this mean?! Oh my God!_

"Cana-chan? Cana? Cana!" Lucy shook the brunette after calling her name for several minutes. She noticed something was amiss the minute she didn't react to her joke. _Was it that bad? No. Lucy, I think I broke her. Maybe telling her on the first day was bad? But mama told me the day before I met them.._

Snapping out of her rambling mind, Cana looked at the frowning blonde blinking her eyes rapidly. She pushed her swing a bit away from the blonde, slightly afraid. Then it dawned her. She didn't know what magic the blonde used. Was she also one of them? But she noticed that she didn't mention anything about her being a Dragon Slayer, or whatever, but did that mean Cana was safe? She had no idea and kept a distance.

Lucy took immediate notice of the distance and accepted it. Cana was still a bit shaken up by the information. It did a hurt a bit but she accepted it nonetheless. It was a normal reaction.

"They aren't dangerous Cana-chan. Sure the boys likes to show of their magic," _mostly Natsu,_ she mentally added, "but they are like us. Well except for manners. Then they're beast. Not Wendy-chan though, she's the sweetest." Lucy assured with a smile and took a seat on her swing once more but never breaking eye contact.

"Are they… are they humans?" She finally got the courage to asked. Lucy looked at her wide eyed before smiling and nodding her head.

"Of course. They are just raised by Dragons. They don't have human mothers or fathers like we do but they do have their parents. Dragons. I know it's scary but Wendy-chan nor the boys will ever hurt us. And from what mama told me their dragons are kind too." She tried her best to assure her of no danger but she didn't know if she succeeded.

Cana went silence for a while. She had to process everything and keep being rational. Wendy hadn't attacked her nor had the boys, so she wasn't in actual danger. The boys seemed a little rough and from what she witnessed earlier, Layla punishing them, they seemed normal too. Actually they looked pathetic that even she felt sorry for them.

So she guessed they weren't dangerous and she had been overreacting and blowing the information way out of proportion. So what if they were raised by Dragons, they were still alive and that meant the Dragons weren't human eating beasts. They were left alive and even raised by them, and that made her wonder why she had freaked out the first way.

In all actuality it was extremely cool that they were raised by Dragons and have some kind of Dragons magic she had no idea how worked. It intrigued her. She wanted to see it for herself. She only knew simple magic, hers and her mother's and some elemental and other kinds. Dragon slaying magic was something she had never heard about and it sounded so exotic that she began to feel a rush of excitement pass through her. She wanted to see them use their magic firsthand. And she wanted to see it right that moment.

"Take me there." She held a demanding tone in her voice as she turned to the blonde with a serious yet excitement lit her eyes.

"Where?" Lucy looked at her oddly not understand what she was talking about and was quiet startled. She had given the brunette a few moments to process every information and watched Wendy play when she sudden spoke. It was confused.

"To the boys!" Cana's excitement was getting the better of her. But she couldn't help herself. She loved magic and everything that came with it. Her mother told her so much about all the different types of mages she had met through her adventures in her younger years and Cana wanted the same life. Met so many different kind and types of mages on adventures like her mother's. And now with some cool kids that were raised by Dragons were under the same roof as her just made want to see their magic. "Take me please!"

"Okay?" Lucy didn't know what else to say since the brunette was acting too weird so she turned her head towards Wendy's and called for the blunette. "Wendy-chan, we're going to visit the boys now. Wanna come or do you wanna still play?"

"You should probably yell for her to hear ya, ya know. It's quite a distance." Cana chipped in as she noticed how the blonde did know even mother to yell. So she was about to but a call from Wendy stopped her.

"Coming!"

That made Cana's eyes bulge. _What the? How could she hear that from such a distance? What is goi-_

"They have sensitive hearing so they can hear a lot better than us. She can her our hears beating from that way too." Lucy explained but that just surprised the brunette even more. "Oh, they also had a greater smell. Now that's kind of annoying since they can smell emotions and the weirdness thing. Like when was the last time you pooped…" She added with a blush and pout.

"Wow. So they are like superhumans." Cana spoke out loud as she was in a daze, staring at the maze playground without a blink.

"I haven't thought about that. But yeah. Wendy-chan, you are like a superhuman. So cool." The blonde told the young running girl with a grin.

The young Slayer just smiled with pink cheeks adorning her face. She was still a lot shy when told things about her and getting compliments.

Cana who had snapped out of her daze when the youngest of the Dragon Slayers joined the by the swings and she could help but look at the girl in a new light. But she wasn't exactly afraid. Wendy was by no means terrifying. Other than being terrifyingly adorable that is.

"I heard your talk but Grandeeney is not scary. She's really kind and she loves humans." Wendy decided to tell the brunette because she had indeed heard them and felt the fear overtaking her aura and scent. She had to clarify about the nature's claim of Dragons being dangerous and scary creation. She had been really mad when Lucy had read her a fairy tale whereas the Dragon was the bad guy. No wonder why humans were afraid of them.

"And I can't wait to meet her. And I'm sure Cana-chan wants to meet her too. Then maybe Grandeeney-san can show us some cool spells." Ever the optimist Lucy added to the brunette's statement, trying not to have neither build up any tension despite knowing that that wouldn't happen. They were all good girls.

"Oh. Uhm, sorry for getting all jumpy. And like Lucy said, I'm now looking forward to meet her. She sounds lovely." And by that comment Wendy was all smiles. Another friend that accepted her mother.

"She is! She is the best. I love you her do much."

Both the older girls smiled fondly at the blunette. Cana then noticed that she seriously had been ridiculous by freaking out like that. When a child can be so happy about their parents then that meant there wasn't even one thing to doubt. Dragon or not.

So she blushed as she apologized once more and let her excitement ignite once again. Soon they walked out the room and into the hallway. By the end the turned right and just walked straight. Till they heard voice bickering.

"And they are at it again." Lucy sighed and began rubbing her temples while Wendy shook her head disapproving of whatever she had heard. Cana just stared at the down the hallway excitedly. Soon she could see unique magic.

"They are all in the Natsu and Gajeel-kun's room?" Lucy asked Wendy and received a nod. Taking a deep breath she stalked down the hall a stopped at a door matching the other doors they had passed all day. She knocked a few times even though that they most likely knew it was her.

The door swung open by a scowling Natsu. "What!" He barked.

"Don't yell at me!" Lucy scowled taking a step closer to him, eyes gone from soft to hard in seconds.

Grinding his teeth he bit back his original retort. He didn't want to fight the blonde and get into any more trouble. He had to endure two days. Two whole days without causing trouble. And he vowed to succeed and not have the blonde ruin it for him.

"What do you want?" He said a bit nicer this time.

Lucy rolled her eyes and let herself in, Wendy and Cana in tow. She smiled at the other boys who was seated in front of the couch and in front of the lacrimatron with lacrimas in their hands. _So they were playing, huh. Bet Natsu lost again_. She giggled inwardly as she looked at the Fire Dragon Slayer back to his original scowl.

Pushing her amusement away she gazes between the three boys perched on the couch, the standing Natsu who definitely radiated annoyance from his and a clueless and slightly blushing Cana. "Guys, Cana wanna see your magic. She is really excited and she is a mage too." It was funny to see how each had their own reactions.

Rogue was being indifferent, Sting had a look much like Natsu: one that said let's either fight or let me show your my awesome magic. They sure were the ones that was least discreet about their magic and its power. Gajeel however just scent s smile the card mages way and gave her a nod. Who was he to deny of showing his magic that he loved so much. No one.

"Awesome! What kind of mage? Are ya strong, wanna fight?"

"No Natsu-nii, I'll fight her first!"

"No brat, I asked first!"

"So what! I wanna fight her first!"

Soon a minor brawl between the young blond Slayer and Natsu began while they rest ignored them.

"Gajeel-kun, would you show her what a Dragon Slayer can do?" Lucy asked politely and got the raven haired older boy blush, while the younger one just looked at Cana and Lucy with a blank expression.

"Of course Lucy." He got up from the couch and tossed his lacrima controller to Wendy who grabbed it and immediately took his place on the couch. Rogue taking the opportunity started the game while everyone else were busy.

"I'm Gajeel Redfox, son of Metalicana the Iron Dragon. I'm of course a Iron Dragon Slayer." He reintroduced himself with a handshake that the brunette accepted.

"Cana Alberona, Card Mage."

"And I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Celestial Spirit Mage!" Lucy tossed in giggled.

Gajeel chuckled as he shook his head playfully and shook her hand as well. Cana was surprised that it was first then she knew what kind of a mage Lucy was. And that she too was one of those rare mages. She had of course heard of Celestial magic but never had she really met one because they were usually rare. So today was really her lucky day. Meeting cool mages.

"Alright, let's show ya what I can do." Gajeel said bringing both girls attention to him. With a spell he turned his whole body and face to iron scales and let them both touch the cool and sturdiness of his skin. "This is the Iron Dragon's Scales. A good way of defending but also as a offense. It is almost impenetrable, pops says I still have a lot of years to perfect it."

"Wow." Cana awed. It was so cool and so different. "What else can you do?"

Gajeel returned back to himself. He knew that his magic was beginning to deplete after his Iron Scales, it was a still a tough spell for him and he had yet to perfect it yet but it wasn't like he was going to pass out of exhaustion any time soon. And his other spells are more likely easier ones.

"This is the Iron Dragon's Club." He explained as he changed his right hand into iron and extended it, knowing right into still fighting Natsu in the back. He turned it back to normal and looked at both girls, ignoring the shouts and angry cries from Natsu. "Basically I can turn my whole body or parts of my body into iron. I can even produce iron. I still have a long way to master every spell and learn knew ones. But hopefully I'll master them all and get stronger." He said being modest which made the girls smile at him and him blush.

"You will get there soon, and then I'll get strong too and we'll spar with magic this time." Lucy grinned with an underlying promise. They were only practicing their combat moves together since magically they were in different lengths and Lucy's magic wasn't exactly battle type while his was. So it was a promise.

"Then count me in. I'd like to join in. Maybe we'll spar too. I need a sparing partner with casting stronger spells and I could definitely " Cana said looking at the two almost pleading. She only had her mother to spar with but Cornelia was mostly busy so they just practiced one every week and those times wasn't exactly helpful. So a training partner with one of the two sounded fabulous. Or both. Just so she could train her magic and skills.

"Of course. Nubu-sensei can teach you as well. He'll come by next week. But I can teach you what I know if you like. Magically though, you need Gajeel-kun's help. Bero-san only has me meditation for know and reading books on Celestial magic. But I can summon spirits, it's keeping them out that's hard." Lucy kindly explained and Cana understood. Lucy's magic was by no means easy to learn. She had to actually summon a whole spirit from another real and that took look of effort and magic to do. Those spirits fed of from Lucy's magic to keep them sustained in their realm.

"I do meditation too! Mom says it good to build up your magic container." The brunette replied with a smile. "So we can easily partner up. But I'll like to fight and spar with Iron Boy too." Cana added offering a wide grin to Gajeel.

His right eyebrow shot up, amused as he let out a playful scoff. "Iron boy, huh. Well you got ya self a deal." He grinned showing his sharp canines.

"Well yeah, can't call ya a man yet. To ya stuck with boy."

Lucy let the two begin a conversation while she eyed a silent Natsu, Sting, Wendy and Rogue. Their eyes glued to the lacrimatron as Wendy vs Sting played some kind of game. She was actually surprised when Natsu hadn't attacked Gajeel for hitting him but now she understand, he was distracted.

Her interest piqued she strolled over to the couch to have a closer look on whatever they were playing. A sense of annoyance washed when she saw they had _again_ been to her room without her knowing. How did she know, well they were playing her favorite video game, Tekken. She had every single game from the franchise. It truly were her favorite games. And the reason she was sure her parents hadn't bought them a game was because the one they played were not sold anymore so that meant they had indeed been into her room.

"What's this?" She asked controlling her annoyance. "Is that Tekken 3? _My_ Tekken 3 game? Which was inside _my_ room?"

That made the two young Slayers pause the game and look at the blonde. She did not look friendly. Not one bit and annoyance was the clear scent drifting off from her as her eyes sharpened at each of them, Wendy excluded as always.

"You went inside the room without permission again and took something!" She exploded when no one said something. "That's not okay guys! You have to _ask_ like I told the last million times! Ugh!" getting frustrated she stomped her feet. She seriously had a weird mood pattern. From excited, happy, annoyed, sad, hurt, excited, guilty and so much more in one day.

"But you didn't want to let us borrow it yesterday." Natsu defended. They only "borrowed" it because they were stuck in the room for the day and didn't want to die of boredom plus it was a great game. Just the perfect one for them. All about fighting. "And you weren't in ya room, so we couldn't really ask." He added when he noticed her posture change. For worse.

"And does that rectify your action? No!" She spat. She had it with them not understand things like personal space and privacy. "You can't just barge into another person's room!"

There was two main reason why Lucy was reacting this way. Firstly it was just the principle, how she was raised. It was not okay to go into another person's room without permission. Secondly, her diary. The journal where she writes everything down that transpired everyday ever since she was little and could read and write. The first part of the diary was of pictures from the days she couldn't express herself well with worth so drawing was much better.

Yes. She had kept her diary that long and written/drawn in it for the past 6-7 years of her life. So that was why she didn't want anybody really to trespass her room without her knowledge. Her diary kept her darkest secret that she didn't even tell her mother. And she tells her mother almost everything except those secrets.

It would just be too embarrassing if it fell into the hands of these boys, 'specially Natsu and Gajeel. They were the oldest and could mostly read. Or that was what she thought at least.

"But we were grounded! It was a spur of the moment!" Natsu raised his voice as he began feeling annoyed to. Natsu and Lucy were really good at riling each other up. Just one wrong sentence and they begin to bicker.

Lucy was about to retort but her words died in her throat because she realized that she didn't have anything against that. He was right. They were grounded thanks to her. But she didn't want relent that was how much stubborn she was. _Damn it! Why does he have to be right! Think of something fast brain, something to let them apologize and show that Fire Freak it is not alright to trespass_ my room! _What can I – yes! Good thinking brain, brain five!_

"And what was your excuse yesterday and the day before, huh?" She was so smirking internally. She had them. She wasn't going to Lucy this argument and make herself look like a fool.

"Uhm.."

"I thought so. Apologize and remember to ask my permission to go inside my room. If I'm not inside then find me. You can and will not trespass without permission!"

"Fine." Natsu grumbled since he was their groups advocate for this situation. "We're sorry that we went into your room, again, without your permission. Won't do it again."

"Swear it. Swear that neither of you will wander into the room without my knowledge or permission and promise me that if you so happen to do it, I'll get to punish you. Do it." She pressed with her arms folded and a hard stern look as she looked at them all. A victorious smirk was slowly finding its ways to her lips. Oh she was happy. Thrilled.

"We swear that it won't happen again and if it does you get to punish us. Happy?" Natsu was not happy by the situation and that he once again lost an argument with the blonde. _I promise that I will one of these days wipe that smirk of your face and I_ swear _that it will all be my pleasure when I do so. Just wait Heartfilia. Just you wait._ He countered in his head as he slowly began to find a way to get back at the blonde.

"Much. And yes, you can burrow the game." She added only to annoy him further. With his teeth clenched and hands formed to fist, Lucy was satisfied.

Cana had watched their exchange and was amused. The blonde was sure a mysterious little girl. Changing her attitude every chance she got. She was sure her stay at the mansion would bring lots of drama and excitement.

 _This is going to be fun. Can't wait!_

* * *

 **On a side note and to answer or just inform you** _ **Johnny Spectre**_ **and others, Erza will not be rescued from the Tower. I believe that whatever happened to her there is what gives her her strength; be it mentally or physically. But she will of course arrive to the mansion along Laxus as you guessed. And I'm still debating with myself if I should have them bring the Strauss siblings along. Mira and Erza are still rivals and it seems only fair that she comes along but then again she wouldn't leave her siblings behind. So yeah, still debating on that. You are very welcomed to advice me of what to do. Could use some.**

 **And once again, everyone is mainly occ. I don't know much of their childhood so I'm just letting my mind do its thing and create them how I like it. This is a fanfiction and as it will have element from both manga and anime it will also deter from that. Just a warning.**

 **A review is very much appreciated. It makes me known that you seriously enjoy this story and I can actually focus more on it than having to also write my others. I really like this story and have a plot figured out. I've actually written a few future chapters when the kids are older. So it's not like I'll abandon the story but a review makes us, authors, know that our story is either good or bad or just in between and it gives us fuel to thrive for better. So yeah, leave a review and keep fave and following xD**

 **Sorry for ranting like that. And a special thanks to TheBayMan and Johnny Spectre for leaving a review for chapter three. It means the world guys! Thank you for loving the story!**

 **And also for everyone else. I thank for the faves and follows!**

 **Much love,**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters. If I did Alzack and Bisca wouldn't have been the only ones marrying and having babies xD**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

"Lucy!" Layla called for her daughter as she walked down the hall. She was not a happy mother at the moment. Not one bit.

The little blonde girl hesitantly opened her door and peeked down the hall were she saw her mother fuming. Gulping nervously, she asked. "Yes mama?"

"Why are you still in your room? In your pajamas nonetheless. I told you that we have to leave at 9." It was way past 9, and she had called for her daughter for the last twenty minutes.

Lucy's eyes widened in horror. "What?! I was never informed mama! I swear." She really had no idea what was going on or where they were going.

"Just hurry up and dress. Dress comfortable and bring your bracelet I gave you with you." Lucy nodded curtly and closed her door to dress.

Layla sighed and shook her head. She knew that her daughter told the truth, her look of horror was confirming enough. So that just meant one of the other children forgot to relay the message to her daughter and she had a good idea who.

Walking down the stairs, she saw Cornelia and the children standing by the grand door waiting for her. Her eyes landed on the mischievous pinkette, his eyes were gleaming with playfulness and satisfaction.

"She'll be down in five." She informed and decided not to interrogate the ten year old Fire Dragon Slayer because they were late as it was.

"I guess she forgot we were going out today." Cornelia mused and smiled at her long time friend.

"More like she was misinformed." She glanced at Natsu who avoided her gaze and then back at Cornelia. "But she'll be down in five. Did everyone pack their bags?"

"Yes!" The children chorused.

"But uh, Aunty Layla, where are we going?" Cana questioned, neither of the adults had told them were they were going. All they said yesterday was that they were going on a little outing in the woods. Nothing more.

"Today we will meet a friend of mine." The blonde responded with a kind smile.

Cana's brows furrowed. "Who?"

"You'll see when we meet him sweetie." Her own mother chimed in, stroking her daughter's hair. "So be patient and wait."

The young brunette pouted for the lack of information, and begrudgingly nodded her head. She would have to wait to meet this mystery man. And she hated waiting.

"I'm here!" Lucy cried, and she entered the lobby hall. She wore a pair of denim shorts and a white shirt, and a pair of sandals. Her hair was up in a ponytail, "I'm here." She repeated once more panting, her face was flushed from stressing her little body early morning.

"Finally!" Natsu yelled with a smirk adorning his face. He was internally cackling.

Lucy glared at him with resentment in her eyes. She was sure he had something to do with her not knowing about today and nobody waking her.

"Alright, let's head out." Lucy grabbed Wendy's small hand and her mother's.

The small group of two adults and seven children walked out of the Heartfilia Mansion and trekked towards the forest. Layla led the way, staying on the dirty path.

As they entered deeper and deeper, the forest began to feel colder and eerily silent. No birds were chirping, the sun was barely shining through the cracks because of the trees thickness. But Layla was smiling happily all the way, chatting with Cornelia. Both adults were talking about their past and memories of their many missions.

"So, do you know who we are going to meet and why the forest?" Cana asked the little blonde girl.

"No. Are we meeting someone?" Lucy was as clueless as Cana.

Cana sighed, growing impatient and annoyed from all the walking. It was her first official day and they were already torturing her with a long trek into a creepy forest. It wasn't what she had in mind on her first morning in the Heartfilia Mansion. She was thinking more along the line of relaxing by the pool and perhaps doing some card reading, improving her skills.

"Apparently we are meeting a friend of your mom. But dunno who."

The blonde looked at her surprised. "We are?" Cana nodded and turned her head back on the small dirty path. Lucy looked at her mother's back. They were meeting another friend of her mother's? Who? She got super curious and slightly impatient.

"Mama?" She called, her eyes wide with innocent curiosity. Layla stopped her talking and glanced behind her were Lucy was. The little blonde continued with her mother's attention on her. "Who is this friend we are meeting and why in our forest?"

"You'll all know when we arrive. Just a little more and we're there." Was her mother's only answers and she fell back into talk with Cornelia.

Lucy turned around to the four boys and asked, "Do you know? Gajeel-kun?"

"No. Layla-san said that we all were going to meet a friend early morning. Nothing more than that." The Iron Dragon Slayer answered. Lucy nodded absent-mindedly and turned around, crossing her arms. She was trying to figure who they were going to meet.

Cornelia was here, so it couldn't be her. Ur was still traveling and will be there in two days at least, her mother told her that Ur had to make a short stop in Onibus before coming, so Ur was out of question too. Jura could first be in there on Friday, so he couldn't be the friend. Then there was Gildarts, but her mother said that he would arrive along with his Guild master and probably a few members at Friday or Saturday latest. And that was two days from today, so it couldn't be them either. Which just left her more confused. She really didn't know her mother's friends other than those snobby ladies but her mother said they weren't friends just acquaintances.

She pulled her bracelet up to her arm when she felt a sudden tugging and a warm glow on her skin, all coming from the bracelet. Her eyes widened and she panicked. "Mama!" She screamed afraid, and everyone halted.

Layla turned around abruptly to see a panicked little Lucy staring at her arm with horror. Her gaze fell to the glowing bracelet. "It's alright honey, it just means that we are here." She explained softly and crouched down to pull her little girl into her embrace.

"W-we are?" Lucy's eyes were starting to fill with tears. The sudden surge of magic coming from the bracelet took her by surprise. All she had thought about the bracelet was that it was just a regular one but she knew better now.

"Yes. Repeat after me. My friend want you to open his gate." Lucy looked at her mother shocked.

"W-wait. Gate? Is your friend a spirit? Is this a gate key?" The confused girl asked touching her still glowing bracelet. Layla smiled and nodded.

"It is a gate key and no he isn't a spirit. Repeat after me. I, Lucy Heartfilia, open the gate for you," she waited for her daughter to begin chanting and stood up, her hands on Lucy's petite shoulders.

Lucy glanced up at her mother nervously but her reassuring smile made her smile back and she nodded firmly before letting the whispers of the bracelet take over and she poured her magic into the bracelet, mixing it together. She jerked her arm forward and stared into the dark forest with determination in her brown eyes.

"I, Lucy Heartfilia, open the gate for you, Draco, and grand you to enter!" She shouted and suddenly a huge seal inside the darkness of the forest appeared and a blinding got them all to shot their eyes.

When she felt the gate close and it was save to look, she opened her eyes. Her eyes furrowed in confusion when she saw nothing between the dark trees. Her head turned left looking at her mother.

"Nothing happened?"

"Don't worry little girl, you did open the gate and did good." A man said from behind making her spin around to look at him wide-eyed. A tall man, 6'2, broad shouldered, dressed in some weird clothing, which looked tribal, he was tan and looked muscular and he had the strangest hair. It was a golden, not blonde, color and sparkling. His eyes looked dark with a purple hue, and the strangest thing he had no pupil and his eyes were twinkling like the starry night. They were mesmerizing to watch.

"I hadn't thought you would take a human form but it looks good." Layla mused as she eyed the Dragon God. Draco turned his gaze from the youngest Heartfilia to the older and shrugged his shoulder.

"Didn't want to scare your hatchling."

"W-wait up! Who are you?!" Cana shouted pointing at Draco with a blush covering her cheeks. She had finally gotten over her stupor from the weird summoning Lucy did mere seconds ago.

"I'm Draco, and you?"

"Sorry for my daughter's rudeness. Cana! Put that finger down, it's rude to point." Cornelia pushed Cana's arm down glancing nervously at the Dragon God.

"B-but he came out of nowhere!" The brunette cried. She seriously wanted answers. She was so dumbfounded to find a man as him come from behind them after such a huge seal appeared in front them. She turned to the five silent Slayers who was staring at Draco flabbergasted. "Don't you think this is weird too?!" She questioned them.

"Wait a minute. Weren't you a Dragon earlier?" Natsu asked. Draco turned his gaze from the brunette to him.

"Yes."

"Then why do you look like that?" Little Wendy questioned.

"This is my human form. Should I change back?"

"No!" Layla and Cornelia shouted in unison. "Don't change, human form is good." Layla hurriedly added.

"Okay."

"But why?" Sting looked at the two adults frowning. He wanted to see him in his Dragon form. He wanted to see a Dragon, preferably his father.

"Because today Draco come for Lucy." Layla explained the little blond boy with a sweet smile. "Lucy-nee isn't as experienced with Dragons as you are."

"Why?" Rogue asked. Why was the Dragon God there for Lucy and not them?

"And what about our parents." Gajeel looked between Layla and Draco. "Will we see them today?"

"No." Draco spoke gruffly. "They are still adjusting and from what I've heard and seen, you all have been bad towards Layla Heartfilia."

"What!" Natsu exclaimed. "We have not! She promised us we would meet them, we were doing to see them tomorrow!"

The Dragon God narrowed his eyes down on the pinkette, and Natsu shut up immediately. Draco's eyes were scary, intimidating and he involuntary began shaking.

"And I'm saying you will have to wait. They aren't ready and neither is you."

All the Slayers lowered their heads and looked at the ground with immediate disappointment coursing through them. They had looked forward to see their parents so much. It was actually the only reason for keeping them together.

Layla and Cornelia gazed at each other before approaching the children. "Hey, it's okay. You will see them eventually. It's not like they are going to disappear anywhere." Cornelia consoled them and stroked the two of the youngest Slayers backs, Sting and Rogue. Layla pulled Rogue into a hug and Cornelia Sting

Lucy felt guilty when she saw her new family look so down and walked over to them pulling Gajeel and Natsu into a hug. "I'm sorry that you are sad. I'll grow stronger and open their gates." She promised. Both of them didn't say anything and just let her hug them awkwardly.

Cana was already hugging the sobbing little Wendy and stroking her back soothingly. If there was one thing she didn't like it was little children whimpering and crying. And she even felt guilty that she had a parent while they didn't have theirs. A silly thing to be guilty about but she felt it either way. "It's gonna be okay Wen. You got us, we won't go anywhere."

Draco let out a breath, looking at the scene with a roll of his eyes. It wasn't like it was the end of the world not seeing their parents for a few more days. If it hadn't been for him they would've died long ago and if Layla hadn't taken them under her wings they would truly be alone.

"Alright, enough crying. You'll see them soon. Mini Heartfilia, you are with me." Lucy pulled away from the two sad boys and looked at Draco gesturing her to walk up to him.

"You don't have to be mean." She liked the man less and less. He didn't even care if her family was sad. "I won't go with mama and my friends. And my name isn't mini Heartfilia."

"Lucy, sweetie." Lucy turned to her mother who was smiling at her sadly because of the situation with the crying and sad Slayers. "Don't be rude to Draco and follow him. It isn't his fault so don't be mad at him, okay?"

"But mama, they are all sad because they want to see their parents. I would be sad too if I could see or talk to you or Papa for a week." The blonde little girl frowned. She didn't even want to think about a separation from her parents, thinking about it hurt.

"I know baby girl, but they need to solve some things at their new home before they can come to visit. You must understand that sweetheart." Layla liked her daughter standing up for her friends and she hadn't missed how she comforted Natsu and Gajeel earlier, but she needed her to follow Draco because she had an inkling feeling that the Dragon God was impatient. Very impatient.

It wasn't easy but Lucy nodded with a strange face. She didn't want to follow him because he didn't look like a good person and she didn't trust him one bit. But her mother did so she would have to give him the benefit of the doubt and follow.

"Just call me when you want her back." Draco told Layla and put his large hand on the young blonde's shoulder who flinched by the sudden touch. "Calm down young one, I'm not going to hurt you… a lot." He grinned showing his sharp canines who was by far larger than the Slayers.

Lucy felt her blood run cold as she looked at her mother horrified, she whimpered as her eyes pleaded for help. Layla glared a Draco, and grabbed a large pebble and threw it on his forehead, spot on.

"Don't scare my daughter! It's not funny." She reprimanded, ignoring his angry scowl. "And leave before I change my mind and seal every gate."

"Tch, I was just lightheartedly joking, no need to turn violent." The big bad and supposedly scary Dragon sulked and turned his face away from the angry blonde. "Come on hatchling. Your mother is being unfair."

"Wait!" Natsu called before the two could take two steps.

"What is it hatchling?"

"Can't we come too? You can train us, can't you?" He didn't want to be left out of the fun he knew was sure to happen for the blonde – fun meaning either a fight or training session – so he wanted to tag along.

"Yeah, can't we?" Gajeel liked Natsu's idea and agreed with him. They could use some training and do their parents proud now that they had to stay in the Dragon Realm for a while longer.

"No. You aren't Heartfilias, you don't have their blood in your veins so I can't personally train you but," He paused and glanced at Layla and Cornelia, "if you two don't mind I can create five training dummies for them?"

"Why five? What about me?!" Cana exclaimed offended. If they were going to train so was she!

"You aren't a Dragon Slayer, so it's futile for you to train with my dummies. And dangerous too."

"So you are saying just because my mother is human and not a Dragon, I can't train?! Bullshit!" The brunette was fuming. How dare the big overgrown human tower or Dragon or whatever he was tell her she was weak! Cana was far from weak.

"Cana!" Her mother glared at her. Language!"

"But he is insulting me! Telling me I'm weak!"

"No he didn't!"

"Yes he did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Layla sweat-dropped by the mother-daughter duo's banter and sighed.

"Cana, sweetie, Draco didn't call you weak nor did he try to insult you. He just said his dummies is meant for Dragon Slayers, and you aren't one. How about your mother and I do some training with you, you and your mother share the same magic, do you not?" The blonde intercepted with a kind tone.

"Fine." The young pre-teen conceded with a huff. "But you better not go easy on me."

Cornelia just rolled her eyes. Her daughter was just like herself when she was young at it was infuriating. Layla smiled and gave her a nod with a smile. "Of course not. Draco, take care of Lucy and make those dummies. Not too much powerful." The Dragon God nodded.

"Scatter around." The five Slayers ran every direction, running into the woods. The Dragon waved his hands and five different colored seals appeared and five small miniature Dragons appeared. "Go." The miniature Dragons ran the directions of each Slayer.

Lucy looked at them run away in awe before looking up at Draco with the same awe. "Wow. Were those baby dragons?" She questioned awestruck, eyes trailing back into the woods.

Draco looked down at the young blonde girl and shook his head. "No, they aren't baby dragons. Not real ones at least. They are lost souls of dead hatchling." The blonde's head snapped back.

"Dead babies?"

Draco nodded sadly. "They were killed before reaching adulthood. And now they are immortal as they have become spirits. There are millions of them." Lucy couldn't help but feel said. It was so sad that they had died so young.

"Are they sad?" If they were she wanted to hug them and console them. It must be sad to die young and become a spirit.

The Dragon God smiled amused at the little girl's questioned and patted her small head. "They are spirits, they don't feel anymore."

"That doesn't mean they don't feel! Mama's spirits and mine too have feelings!" the child quickly retorted.

"Yes, those spirits do feel but they don't. They are just an Astral Projecting, a little fragment of their souls." He explained kindly. He liked the child. She was really smart and compassionate, and if she was anything like her mother and her ancestors, he knew they would hit it off well.

"Oh…" Lucy realized they weren't like her Celestial Spirits but more like a little piece of what they used to be, like a shell. "That's still sad... can we mend their souls and bring them back? I think they would like that."

"If you train well enough, and become strong I'm sure you can help me revive every Dragon lost in this realm. Would you want that?" The blonde nodded eagerly making the mighty Dragon smile, a genuine one.

"Okay, but it will take a while before we can start that process. It will take years. Do you still agree?"

"Yes! I'll help every Dragon and then we can all become friends and I can play with them too!"

"You are so innocent." He mumbled and beamed her a smile. "Alright, let's get going then."

"Hai! Bye mama, Aunty Conny, Cana-chan!" The blonde waved at them with the biggest grin she could produce.

"Bye honey. Draco," Layla's softened gaze hardened when she met Draco's, "you better not overexert her, she isn't like the other five. Don't push her too far and give her time to adjust after completing the bond." The mother warned with an underlying threat in her gaze.

The Dragon decided against a retort so he nodded and pushed the excited child forward. _I'll take care of her Layla Heartfilia. You have my word._

 _You better. If she comes back crying, you know who I'll blame._ Layla was glaring at his retreating form as they kept their telepathic conversation.

Draco rolled his eyes. Talk about having faith in him. She should know that he would keep his words like she keeps hers. They were contracted for all that's holy's sake. _Thanks for your faith_ , he replied sarcastically.

 _Don't be sassy with me! As if it wasn't enough with you destroying the children's mood was enough. Keep me daughter save._

"Are you afraid of Dragons?" He ignored the blonde woman and looked at her daughter. Lucy shook her head and told him no.

"Good because I'm going back to my original form." He put his hand on her right side of her waist and slowly began transforming back. His hands enlarged as it began taking shape of a talon. Lucy eeped with his sudden changing in her proximity, and yelled when she was caged inside his huge ass talon hovering above the sky.

She almost cried. Almost.

"Wow. That's a huge ass Dragon." Cana voiced as she watched Draco in his gigantic Dragon Form. Her eyes was following him with her mouth open in awe. She was envy that Lucy got a free ride, it looked fun to be soaring in the sky.

"Cana!" Cornelia flicked her daughter's forehead. She knew her daughter had a bad mouth, it was mostly her own fault since she worked in a tavern and the young girl was almost always there and the tavern was filled with drunkards and idiots always shouting and fighting. So it wasn't really a surprise for her bad language but she just wished she wasn't present hearing the words come out from her mouth. It made her seem like a bad parent in front of her long time friend.

"Owww! Mom, what the fuck was that for?!" The brunette snapped out from her musings when she felt the flick, making her eyes roll back into her skull before scowling at her mother rubbing the middle of her forehead. "It hurt like shit."

Cornelia's face turned read from anger and embarrassment and shame and she gave her friend an apologetic glance before grimacing at her daughter. "You better wash that mouth of yours with soap when we get back to the mansion! Who taught you those words? It's not very lady like!"

"Well excuse you, but I'm not a lady!" She retorted annoyed by her mother's constant reprimand. It wasn't like the first time she heard her speak like that.

"It's not polite to speak like that in front of others! What will others think of me? Have you thought about that?"

Cana sighed and rolled her eyes at her mother's overdramatic speech. "I don't think Aunt Layla really cares." She looked at the blonde with an exasperated look. "Do you?"

"No but-"

"See! So what gives? It freaking hurt when you flick me!"

"Layla!" The older brunette gave the blonde a hurt look.

"Cana-chan, it's not rude to interrupt. I didn't finish speaking. Your mother is right – stop don't interrupting," She held her hand up, stopping Cana from retorting and continued. "I may not mind but that's because I know your mother, but others that doesn't know her will judge her, thinking she's raising her daughter loosely with no discipline and that will set your mother in a bad light in others eyes. And you are the oldest, so you should think about what you say because young children take after older children. You don't want to be responsible for little Wendy speaking ill, do you?" The blonde held her gaze on the frowning brunette.

Cana hated Layla for being so… so… she really couldn't find what a word for it. The blonde was right, she knew that but it had become a habit for her. And she did mind her words when she's with Wendy and Lucy, only because she didn't want to deal with the consequence of teaching them words that wasn't appropriate for their young age.

"No. But I am mindful when I'm with Lucy and Wendy. The boys, not so much. And if they do start spouting words, it wouldn't come from me. More like Natsu and Gajeel." She defended as she sulked. She hated when adults got all adult on her.

"Your etiquette teacher will be here next week as well as the other teachers, so just promise us that you will be mindful with your words in front of the children and try to refrain yourself in front of other adults. If Jude heard you I'm sure you would give him a heart attack." The blonde mother ended it with a lighthearted chuckle.

Ignoring her chuckle, the brunette rose an eyebrow at the word teacher, her interest piqued. "Teachers? As in school kind of teachers?" She prayed not. She had hoped that when her mother told about coming to the Heartfilia Mansion that she would be granted the freedom of not having homework and annoying teachers breathing down her neck for her attitude towards them.

"Yes. Lucy is very happy with their teaching. Why the sour face? Don't you like school?" Layla noticed Cana's irritation and figured the girl didn't like school.

"Yes. I hate it. It's boring and useless. I'm going to be a mage so there isn't a point in going to school." She really couldn't see a reason. Her mother didn't go to a school and she turned out fine. She had been a full-time mage, of course she hadn't had a guild but Cana knew that she wanted to be a mage too and be apart of a guild. Which one, she really hadn't any idea. She was still browsing the Sorcerer Weekly, reading through the pages about all the weird and fun guilds.

Cornelia frowned upon her daughter's answer. School was important. She wouldn't be working at a low paid job and working as a fortune lady as a side job if she had an education. Having a diploma was a good thing when you retire from being a mage. Or that you save up so you can last for a long, long time. Which she hadn't done because her pregnancy had been sudden. And her idiot husband had left her, so yeah. An education was something she wished for her daughter.

"It isn't useless, Cana." Cana looked at her mother who was frowning and held a sad glint in her eyes. "I wished I had finished school then maybe I wouldn't be working such a low paid job."

"She's right Cana-chan. You probably think that you can get by with being a full-time mage, but when the day comes and you're expecting your first child, you won't be able to go on missions and where will your income then come? Your husband/boyfriend? What if you were a single mother?"

"Then I'll just go on many missions and save a lot of money. I would manage with that money." Both adults smiled at her innocence.

"You will be bound to your child for more than two years. 9 months while pregnant and then when they're growing up. Honey, it isn't as easy as you think. You'll understand when you grow older." Cornelia ruffled her daughter's hair affectionate, pulling her into her embrace. "Much older." She added silently. God help her that her daughter doesn't marry early like her nor have a child. She wanted Cana to live life to the fullest before she even think about settling down.

Cana was still processing what they both said, trying to find a fault but there weren't anything. And she lost the will to counter them because she realized there really wasn't a point. She was too young for any of it. Plus she liked hugging her mother, so she squeezed her waist tightly and nuzzled closer to her stomach.

"Well," Layla broke the silence with a playful smile, "don't you think it's time to find a clearing and start Cana's training, Conny?"

"I believe it is. We wouldn't want Cana to fall behind the others now, do we?" Cornelia mirrored Layla's smile and pulled away from her daughter.

"Heck no if I let those brat beat. Let's go ladies!" Cana grinned and began jogging up the path. Both adults looked at each other with a content smile.

"Thanks for helping me, Layla."

"Anytime, Con. You really did do an amazing job raising her. She will definitely grow up to be an independent woman, just like you." They hooked their arms and moved forward, following the brunette girl calling for then to hurry up.

"Do you really think that? I just think that sometimes I'm just too soft on her. She's a hard nut to crack, and I feel like she's beginning to shun me out. Last week she came to the tavern and snuck a freaking mug of ale out and split it between her friend and herself. I was so shocked when I found out."

"Definite the bastard's daughter. But don't worry Con, she's just entering her rebellious stage in life. She's becoming so teenager and wants to experiment with different things. Don't you remember when we were like that? We did much worse." Layla giggled making her friend join her.

"I remember us getting drunk, we weren't even 14. But it was fun. And then you kissed that freckled cutie. He was so flustered, and had a nosebleed when I let him touch m-"

"Come on grannies! We are wasting daylight!" Cana interrupted their giggling and being all giddy giddy. She was impatient. She could hear the others already engaging in a fight with their opponents and here hers were, walking so slow a turtle would've already pass them by now.

"We are coming!" Layla called to her.

"Don't need to get grumpy! We got plenty of time!" Her mother added with a grin and tugged Layla along.

Mothers. You can't live them yet you can't live without them. Shaking her head and hiding her smile, the young Card Mage trudged deeper into the woods with two giddy and laughing adults behind her.

Meanwhile Lucy and Draco had descended back to the ground and was at the other end of the forest. Draco turned back into his human form but not before clearing a large path for them to use as training grounds.

Sitting down and collecting herself after the flight, Lucy looked around dazed at her surroundings. The sun was shining down on her, hot and dizzying, the trees that had been there to shade the lush green grass had been pushed away, Draco destroyed nature. Her eyes landed on the adult.

"Do you understand what we are about to do, hatchling?" Draco asked as his eyes settled on her. She had a thoughtful look before she shook her head and shrugged her shoulder.

"Not really."

"So you know who I am?" Again she shook her head. She really hadn't no idea what was going on and she knew that he was a Dragon who can turn human but that's that. And his name's Draco.

"Your bracelet, it's my gate key." He stated as his hands was fixated on her tiny wrist. "I'm Draco the Dragon. You may have heard about me before. Beard – er, the Celestial Spirit King has named a constellation after me."

"But you aren't a Spirit, why do you have a constellation after you?" The little blonde questioned with furrowed brows.

"Because I'm a God. And because The King and I are _friends_ ," He spoke the word awkwardly, "so he honored me by naming a constellation after me. But that's not what we have to talk about. I'm Draco the Dragon God, and I formed a blood contract with your mother. From today onwards I'm going to train you, make you a worthy Dragon Slayer. Are you up for the challenge?"

Lucy smiled and nodded her head. Her smile faltered slightly when a thought entered her mind. "Which kind of Dragon Slayer will I become? And will you become my Dragon?"

The mighty beast grinned down at her. "Any kind you want. Fire, water, earth, wind, any kind. And of course because of your bloodline you'll become a Celestial Dragon Slayer as well. I'll make you a guardian."

"Really?" The blonde whispered awed. "I can become any kind I want?"

He nodded. "Of course. We'll start with learning one kind of element first and then when you perfected that one we can go on to the next."

Eyes twinkled with the information. She jumped onto her feet and exclaimed loudly. "Let's do it!"

The child was a bouncing energy ball and made the Dragon chuckle at her antics.

"But before we start I need you to promise me-"

"Anything!" She grinned.

"Then promise me that when you grow older you'll mate and pass your magic to your hatchlings and have them pass it to their hatchlings hatchlings. Keep my legacy alive." He stopped smiling and stared at her intently.

"Mate?"

"Yes mate. You'll mate with one of the other hatchlings. Be it the Fire Dragon hatchling, the Iron, Light or Shadow. You'll mate with one of them and produce more hatchlings. Can you promise me that?"

Her face scrunched up in disgust. "I don't wanna mate with either of them! Ew! What does mating even mean?"

"You humans call it marriage I think. But for a Dragon it means much more. It's an eternal bonding. You will only be with your mate and have hatchlings, continuing my legacy." Lucy noticed eyes demeanor change slightly as he explained her about mating. He looked sad.

"Where your mate?" She questioned innocently.

He smiled sadly at the child. "She is no longer be. But," his smile turned brighter as his eyes gleamed with hope, "if you train well enough you can help me bring her and everyone else back. I need a human hatchling to help me and I know you are the one."

"I am?" The blonde frowned. "Why?"

"Because of your mother's legacy. You are bond to the Stars and Universe, like she is. You can pass through realms. I just need you to train well enough and you can revive the Dragon population again. Don't you want to help old me?" He looked down at her with a manipulating look, showing much sadness in his expression.

"But not all Dragons are good." She stated as she avoided his gaze.

"That's why I'm bringing them back to the Dragon Realm. They won't do humans or any beings any harm there." He promised.

"Okay…" She mumbled.

"Okay what?" He prompted.

She looked up from her sandals to his dark starry eyes. "Okay, I'll do it. But I still don't understand why I have to marry or mate one of the boys?"

He grinned, flashing his canines and put and large hand on her head ruffling her blonde hair. "That's because your instincts will want to mate with one of them. But enough of that, just promise me that you'll chose a Slayer when your age nears. That will be enough for me."

She gave him a sharp nod and smiled beautifully at him. "As a Celestial Mage, I promise that I'll mate or marry or what you want me to do."

"Good. Now let's start." He stepped back and transformed back into his Dragon Form. "This will hurt, but only for a little while." His loud voice boomed and he handed her a large scale that he had plucked from under his belly.

Lucy eyed the large shimmering scale. It was much taller and wider than her. She touched it and felt the a warm and cold feeling in her palm. It was hard to hold it upright because it was heavy. She peeked from behind it and looked at Draco. "What do I do with it?"

His large talon steadied the scale. "Being your palms forth." She obliged and thrust her hands forward and palms in the air. He pricked the tiny palms with the sharp talon. She did well, didn't even cry only wince. "Rub your palms into the scale."

"Like th – woah!" as she touched the scale, smearing her blood all over it, it began glowing brightly. The hot and cold feeling felt exceptionally nice and soon the scale was engulfed in a bright wide color making her close her eyes at its intense glow. But she was curious, she wanted to see what was happening so she squinted her eyes open. The scale was no longer, instead it was replaced by the colors of the rainbows and much more. She felt in slowly enter her body through the small wounds in her palm.

It happened so fast and then the glow was gone. She didn't feel entirely different. Just much lighter. She looked at her new teacher and tilted her head confused. "Was this it? I thought you said it hurt?"

"Only first part. You need to drink my blood now." He had already made a tear into his skin – which in all honesty should've been possible, he was covered in scales and regenerated instantly and not to mention he was a God. Lucy eyed the blood pool and looked at it weirdly. It wasn't red. It was golden and again, like the light that had entered her, it was the color of the rainbow and much more. She took tentative steps forward. The thought that she had just drink the already dispersing blood irked her. It was disgusting. But it was a process so she approached.

"I would hurry if I were you." His voice made a shiver run through her spine. It was much deeper and darker than in his human form. It was terrifying really.

Inhaling deeply, she wetted her as she eyed the almost closed wound. The blood was almost non-existent too. The blood was a mesmerizing color but that was it. It was pretty but not edible. Shaking her head she stepped away and looked at him. "I can't do it… it's disgusting."

"Sit down and close your eyes." He nudged her gently in front of him. She let out a sigh and complied. Draco eyed her and smiled. He respected the child and understood that it wasn't an appetizing idea drinking blood so he pricked his skin again and gathered enough blood on his longest digit.

"Open wide up."

Realization dawned her. Her eyes shot open as she looked at him wide-eyed, her eyes fixed on his blood dripping talon. "It's still disgusting!" She argued. She wanted to throw up just by the mere thought of having blood in her mouth.

"You mother went through the same process." He knew the little blonde adored her mother, idolized really, so he lied. She shut up and he noticed her eyes hardened with determination. _Hatchlings are so easy to manipulate_ , he chuckled internally as he lowered his talon in front of her.

"Now drink it all up." Lucy clenched her fist strolling up to the sharpened claws. Inhaling sharply she leaned forward. As she began to suck the large blood drops up, she felt a with tingling feeling inside. It was hot and cold, just like his scale had been. The blood didn't taste like the metallic like how she remembered blood tasted. She couldn't pinpoint what it exactly was but it was good, that was something she couldn't agree to.

Draco watched her as she began sulking his blood clean. Lucy was glowing, looking like an ethereal being. His blood was changing her. The blood of a God was remodeling her DNA.

When she noticed herself glowing Lucy backed away and turned to look at Draco puzzled. "What's happening?"

"You're changing. Now the only thing left is to bask you in my fire. The painful part." He didn't even give her a moment of react to his words as he sent a powerful and strong roar her way.

Lucy didn't know what hit her other than the immense pain. She cried, screamed as she felt the Fire of Draco burn her yet it didn't burn her. The tears she was shedding evaporated the second the were formed from the hot and ice cold fire. She had fallen to her knees and slowly curled into a ball as the pain just kept intensifying and intensifying.

Soon everything turned black as her voiced died out and she went limp. She couldn't handle it. It hurt too much. Had she known that that was the consequence of becoming a Dragon Slayer, she wouldn't had done it.

Too late now.

"W-what's going on here?" Draco hadn't sensed the humans that had approached them when he had been focusing on his new charge and her wellbeing. His head snapped sharply to his left as he saw a tiny old man, a tall male with orange brownish hair, his body muscular and he stared into Draco's eyes with a leveled glare, and behind the two men stood eight children looking at Lucy's limp body horrified as his Fire was still worked on fusing with her core and magic.

"Who are you?" Draco's deep voice boomed as he suppressed the urge to growl at the group. He couldn't feel an malicious intent coming from them but he was still wary. They were trespassing his now marked territory.

The tall male stepped forward puffing his chest out as he glared boldly at Draco. "What have you done to that child?" His voice quivered with anger and Draco felt him trying to intimidate him with his magic. But that only made the Dragon God smirk.

He was very brave, he concluded. And Draco liked brave human. He shifted back into his human form and stood in front of the male while the others asked. The male wasn't fazed with his changing like the others were.

"I'm Draco, and you lot?" The amusement in his tone was something he couldn't stop because he really liked the bold and confidence of the male in front of him.

"Fairy Tail."

* * *

 **I just wrote bullshit. Sooooorry. Had a hard time figuring out what to write in this chapter. I had already written around 3k in one document but then I didn't like it so I started from the bottom and now we're here xD hahahahaha. Lol. Couldn't resist xD**

 **Anyway, I do apologize for the long wait for this chapter. Draco is my new love. If you've read my other story** **Fall in love with me** **, then you'll know that I just can't do it without Draco. His personality differs from this story though but not completely. I'm actually thinking about writing a DraLu or DraLa story. But for now I think I'll focus on my stories before writing a new one.**

 **This chapter was long due! Almost a month has past since I updated, shame on me *shakes head from shame***

 **I promise I won't wait an entire month to update next chapter! You have my word!**

 **Guess who'll appear next chapter! Fairy Tail! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!**

 **And guess who those eight kids are. It's not** _ **that**_ **hard really. XD**

 **So this was that chapter. I probably have a lot of grammar mistakes, typos etc. but I will fix them soon. I just wanted to update as soon as I could. You all deserve that!**

 **Ps. Remember, my character are very** _ **very**_ **OOC. But that can't be changed. This is a story from the beginning of their lives with complete new twist. So it's inevitable. They will have new personalities because neither have experienced the heart ache from losing their parents or loved ones. I hope you understand that.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing, my story. I love it! And also thanks for the fave and following!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review. If you have questions, PM or review. I will answer much of it without spoiling too much.**

 **Before I leave, I was thinking if I should make a spinoff story when they are all grown up. I have an idea about sending them into ridiculous mission requested by the gods. Have already started on working on a few chapters a few weeks back. So should I? Or should I include those in this story and just wait 'til later?**

 **You tell me!**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer. I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters!**

 **-Oby Abel-**

* * *

"Fairy Tail?" Draco repeated and then it clicked. "Fairy Tail. Layla's friends." He grinned at the lot and extended his arm for the man in front of him, being polite.

"So you know Layla Heartfilia, I presume." He stated with his orbs still eyeing the Dragon God suspiciously and hard. He shifted his eyes briefly on the unconscious Lucy and then back to Draco. "What are you doing to that child?" He ignored his hand, not trusting the man.

"Finishing a ritual." Draco's nose twitched when he smelled a scent that reminded him of his brethren. Sniffing the air he noticed the scent come from one of the children. Letting his feet and senses pull him away from the man, he approached the 8 children and sniffed each and everyone of them till he landed on the oldest – he guessed – of them. A blond boy, tall, around the age of 14-16, with a prominent lightening scar above his eyes.

Said boy jolted away when Draco sniffed him. By disgust and fear. Who was he to know the Dragon wouldn't attack in his human form? He had seen him as a Dragon and he was huge, and intimidating that he almost pissed himself. He had never seen a live Dragon.

"What are you?" Draco questioned the frightened boy. His scent was weird. He could smell his magic; lightening. But he couldn't smell who taught him on him. Or yes, he could, but the scent was weird. Confusing him.

"H-human s-s-s-sir!"

Draco rolled his eyes at his uncontrollable stutter and stating the obvious. "I know that much. Who are your Dragon parent? You are a Slayer, are you not?"

"He doesn't have one." The guy he admired for his boldness answered and stepped between them protecting the young boy. "He had a lacrima with Lightening Dragon Slaying Magic inserted inside of him." Draco's eyes widened by the information.

"That's horrible. My poor child." Draco growled.

"Laxus is all fine. He doesn't-"

"Not him, the Soul trapped inside the lacrima thingy." Draco corrected tiny human male who had approached them. He didn't care about the humans as he did his children. The poor soul was trapped inside, and from its roar – he could hear the souls speak to him or rather just anyone who would listen – it was telling him how unfair treated he had been back in the day, how some Slayers had slain him and trapped his magic and soul inside a lacrima crystal.

The information angered the God of Dragons. Another reason to why he had to have Lucy become his Slayer. He needed her to learn spells only the apprentice of Draco could learn. Spells that would take a unison raid of them to succeeded. It would take a few years. But they would get there. He was sure of her ability. She was a descendant of Nova. And Nova was very powerful.

So ignoring the human group that had deterred his focus from his main goal, he walked back to the limp body of Lucy Heartfilia. He made sure she was breathing or else he would get an ass whopping from Layla. He had heard of how she put Stache at place once, so he was sure she would probably try to murder him if it was possible for causing her daughter harm.

To his defense, it was his first time in his existence that he performed such ritual, so he didn't know much of it. Actually he used his blood to help easing the transition better and probably made her part immortal in the process. Only part. It wasn't like she was a demigod or anything. It just meant killing her would be hard.

Anyway, he soothed her back and let his magic ease into her body. It sure was a slow process, but he was patient. He waited till the last of the magic seeped into her before shaking her slightly, to wake her up.

Minutes of shaking and her not waking up he tried the verbal approach. "Wake up child." No response. "Lucy Heartfilia, wake up." Still nothing. Sighing deeply he counted to ten before raising his voice. "WAKE UP LUCY!"

"Wah?!" She jolted awake and looked around frantically. "What's wrong, is mama alright?" leave it to her to be worried of her mother. Draco snorted.

"Good, you're awake. How are you feeling yourself? Anything out of ordinary?" The Dragon God's tone went from amused to serious in seconds as he did her over.

The blonde child blinked, adjusting herself to everything. Her mind was trying to figure out what happened. The last she remembered was the pain being unbearable and then blackness. Everything turned black. Her gaze found his, and asked what happened to her.

" _Did it work?"_

Humor was back in full force when he heard the child's question. Without she had meant to, she asked via telepathy. Meaning only one thing. "It worked." His fangs were displayed proudly by his grin. "And you did good. Now it's time to see what you can do."

Amazement filled her eyes hearing his confirmation and praise. She was up on her feet in seconds, and finally took notice of her surroundings once again but this time more enhanced version than first. She could hear much better than before, for she heard the beating of 10 hearts, hers included, beating loudly around her. Her nose was also wrinkling with so many scents and aromas that she had never smelled before. And the big brown orbs of hers could see much clear. Her sight had turned from exceptional to superhuman. She could see the visitors standing behind them clearly, how their chests were rising and falling, how some drops of sweat were trickling their faces. They were at least 100 feet from were she and Draco stood.

It was overwhelming but the giddy girl was more than happy about the new change. She felt different, yes, but it was the best kind of different she could have ever wished for. The pain was so worth it. Everything was worth it. She was joyous.

But before she could get all giddy and jumpy, she needed to find out about the intruders. Sensing their magic not to be hostile and that Draco hadn't fought them, she knew they weren't ill-natured which was a plus.

So she turned to her now new mentor and teacher and motioned towards the group of men and children who was staring at them intently and worried. "Who are they?"

Draco glanced at the group before his gaze landed back on her. "Fairy Tail." He told her simply and watched how her eyes grew wide.

"Mama's friends!" She exclaimed and took off, ran to their side with a wide smile on her face.

"Hi!" Her chirpy voice made some of the children cringe, not that she noticed. Her eyes were glued on the two adults. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. You're Fairy Tail, mama's friend."

The tall male looked at the young blonde. Surprised that she was up on her feet after seeing of she had cried out in pain and collapsed. And then he felt the magic around her, much like the Dragon he had encountered just mere moments ago. It was strong with a familiar tint to it.

"I'm Gildarts Clive. Old friend of your mother, Layla. Are you alright kid? You didn't –"

Lucy nodded her head vigorously, her face all smiles as she cut him off. "I'm great!"

Amused and briefly reminded of her mother and his friend Layla, Gildarts smiled and patted her blonde head. "Good to know. Now can you tell me, what are you doing here with that Dragon?" He shot Draco a look before settling his eyes on her.

"Training!" She chirped. "Draco gonna make me a Dragon Slayer!" She announced proudly. The group of children around them murmured.

"And you have your mother's consent? Does she know you're here with him?" Gildarts pressed. The Layla he knew would not let a child go through pain, especially not the kind he had witnessed with Lucy moments ago.

"It was all Layla's idea." Draco answered stepping behind Lucy. "So human, you don't have to be on guard around me. In a sense Lucy is know my child too."

Ignoring the Dragon Gildarts looked at Lucy who was all bubbly and giddy, he could see how she was tripping. It reminded him of Layla. Not only did Lucy resemble Layla appearance wise but also personality wise. Amused he asked. "Can you tell us where your mother is? We arrived earlier than expected and guessing you are in this part of the forest she must be somewhere around too."

"Mama and auntie are with Cana-chan, I don't know where to be exact but it's that way." She pointed towards the direction she and Draco had flown from.

"Alright. Master," Gildarts turned his face to the tiny old man, "go that way and then talk with Layla. I'll be right behind you."

"You're not coming with us?" The old man questioned, his brows furrowed.

"I want to see what the Dragon's going to do with Lucy."

Draco chuckled at Gildarts' reply. He could see the human didn't trust him, he knew he was intimidated by him but he didn't show it. It truly amused the Dragon God. He wasn't offended like many would've thought.

"Just don't destroy anything." The old man sighed shaking his head sensing the hostility his brat showed towards the Dragon. He then turned to the young blonde girl and outstretched an arm.

"I'm Makarov Dreyar, Guildmaster of Fairy Tail."

Lucy shook his hand politely. "Pleasure to meet you sir." She side glanced the children thinking it would be a proper way to introduce herself to them as well.

"Please is all mine. Brats!" He called for the eight children after noticing Lucy's glance. "Come and greet Lucy."

The first one to approach was a girl. She wore an armor plate, a long white skirt and had beautiful scarlet red hair. She smiled at the young blonde as she outstretched her hand.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, nice to meet you Lucy Heartfilia."

"Nice to meet you too, Erza." Lucy greeted as she shook her hand. Her smile never leaving her face.

Next child to greet the blonde was a blue haired girl. Short in height. She wore a yellowish blouse and a brown skirt. Her eyes were brown as Lucy's and she was blushing cutely reaching the blonde's hand.

"H-hi, I'm Levy McGarden. Nice to meet you." She said timidly and cutely that made the bubbly blonde hug her as she squealed.

"Cute!" Levy was taking aback by how the blonde was so friendly but she accepted the hug nonetheless. "And it's super nice to meet you too!"

A white haired young girl approached them next. Her hair a super short pixie cut and next to her was two other children. Sibling Lucy immediately noticed. The young girl was nudging the older girl who was looking like she was scowling and a boy who looked extremely shy.

"Hello Lucy, I'm Lisanna Strauss and these are my siblings, Mirajane and Elfman Strauss." Lisanna introduced herself and her siblings with a polite smile. She nudged her older sister's side, whispering to her lowly – Lucy heard it loud and clear with her enhanced hearing – that she should introduce herself.

Mirajane made a face to her little sister before looking at the young blonde indifferently, almost bored. "Name's Mira." She replied shortly and Lucy saw how Makarov and Gildarts rolled their eyes by her greeting.

Lucy ever the happy girl smiled at the older white haired girl and gave her a short nod thinking that shaking her hand was out of the question. "Nice to meet Mirajane-san." Her attention was on the overly shy boy next to the two girls. He had slowly crept behind them, hiding.

Lucy stepped closer and outstretched her hand to the boy, her stared at her hand for a long while before grabbing it with a blush coating his cheeks. "Nice to meet you Elfman." The blonde said with her friendliest smile.

Elfman gulped and pulled his hand away, eyes glued to the grass. "N-nice to meet you t-too." He mumbled his reply.

Smiling brightly she turned to the three others. Her smile turned to a grin when she saw the older blond teenager. "You're like me!" She stated. "Nice to meet you." She quickly added.

Laxus stared at the young blonde with wide eyes and inwardly cringed with how familiar she was being with him. He had seen how she reacted to all the other kids, and dreaded their introduction. But somehow he respected her. He had seen how the Dragon had performed a ritual in front of them and he could definitely sense she was powerful despite only just becoming a Dragon Slayer. So he gave her a faint smile and patted her head.

"Nice to meet you too, kid. And the name's Laxus. Laxus Dreyar." Her eyes widened at how he patted her hair. Nobody usually does that. Only when she was sad and someone was comforting her. But she felt nice that he did so. It made her feel like they would become great friends like everyone else.

Then she paused and turned her head to the old man who was gawking at them or more likely the blond teenager. "Dreyar? Is he your Papa? But he's so old." She innocently asked turned back to Laxus.

His smile widened a tidbit before shaking his head. "He's my grandfather. My father's father." He explained. Lucy noticed how his eyes flicked a tint of sadness and anger but didn't comment.

"Can he be my grandfather too? I don't have a grandfather. Mama and papa's mama and Papa went to heaven long ago."

Makarov blinked at the young blonde girl's innocent question before softened his face and walked up to her, patting her head affectionately. She looked at his smiling face immediately smiling back. "You can feel free to calm me Gramps or Jiji or whatever you want Lucy-chan." He offered.

Her eyes widened in awe. "I can?" He nodded patting her head once again. She beamed as she hugged the tiny man who she was inches taller than. "I'll call you Gramps then." He ruffled her head before she pulled away and turned to the two other kids she had yet to get acquainted with.

Her gaze landed on the green haired teenage boy. He stood by Laxus' side and looked at Lucy with a calculated look. The blonde girl smiled at him and outstretched her hand which her gently took into hers and shook it. "Nice to meet you." She said.

"And you Heartfilia-san. I'm Freed Justine, Laxus-sama's best friend." He greeted politely but his gaze held a warning which Lucy just giggled at. She could see how protective he was already of the tall blond.

Turning to the girl who was standing mostly by herself looking very shy, Lucy walked up to her. She had blue hair and her eyes were a pretty dark blue. She looked cute with her blue dress. "Hi, I'm Lucy, nice to meet you." The young blonde approached.

The bluenette timidly outstretched her hand and let Lucy shake it with a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you too. Juvia is Juvia Lockser." She mumbled shyly.

"Juvia, what a pretty name. I hope we all can become great friends." Lucy turned to every kid with her earnest smile. She truly wanted to become friend with the other kids. She just loved meeting new people. It was such a rarity for the young blonde.

"Likewise Lucy." Erza replied with kind smile.

Draco who had watched the exchange of pleasantries walked up to the blonde and put a hand on her tiny shoulder. "Now say your goodbyes. We have training to do." He instructed and earned a nod.

"I'll see you back at the mansion. Mama and the others are gonna be so surprised." She grinned at them.

"Then we'll be off so you can continue your training in peace. Come on brats." Makarov began walked towards the direction Lucy had pointed at with the eight kids. Gildarts stayed behind to observe.

Back with Layla and Cornelia, they were busy helping young Cana with building enough magic to channel into her cards to create more powerful attacks. It started with meditation for half an hour and then Cornelia began shuffling a deck of cards for her daughter to channel. Layla had summoned Capricorn to spar with the young girl while the two women would occasionally throw in some magic blasts.

After an hour Layla bid them goodbye to check on the Slayers to see their process. She was a bit worried for little Wendy since the young girl was not a fighter type like the four males. So she wandered into the direction she had last since the young girl.

She was truly surprised to see the young five year old keeping up with the small Dragon. Sure Wendy was panting and sweating bullets but her weak body was keeping up and what surprised the blonde mother was how determined the young girl looked.

Deciding to stand by the side to watch in silent, Layla smiled at the sight. She felt pride that the youngest of the Dragon Slayers was so strong. Her mind slowly wandered to her own daughter hoping she was alright with her training with Draco. She trusted the Dragon God but it still worried her that she agreed to turning her own child into a Dragon Slayer.

 _Draco_ , she called for the God, _how's thing proceeding with Lucy. You haven't contacted me so I hope she's alright._

 _She's fine_ , he answered through their telepathic link, _and she's doing exceptionally good. We're starting with the basics and then she wants to start with Water Dragon Slaying magic_. He ended with a light hearted chuckle.

She sighed with relief. _Okay. That's good to know. Bring her home before the sun sets. And tell me immediately if something is wrong._

 _You have nothing to worry about Layla. She's practically my child too. No harm will come her way and I'll stop if she overexert herself. Rest assured._

It was every parent's instincts to worry so Layla was no exception. _Alright but you still have to tell me if she's feeling unwell or tired. I want to know no matter what._

 _I got it the first time._ She could tell he was rolling his eyes, annoying her slightly. _I do have another thing to say, now that you called._ Her eyebrows furrowed, curious.

 _Elaborate._

 _A group of people are heading towards you. They are from Fairy Tail. And a male, Gildarts, is here with us. He's watching Lucy like a hawk, afraid I might hurt her. They all saw the ritual._ He laughed a bit but his information startled her.

Her friend wasn't due another two days. _Did he bring his Master? Makarov?_

 _Yes. Along with a group of children. One was in fact a Dragon Slayer as well. He has an lacrima with a lightning Dragon trapped inside him. My poor child was trapped inside that lacrima. But don't worry, with training Lucy I will free him._

She clearly heard his anger in the tone he used, and she could understand him. He was the creator of Dragons so it was his child trapped inside a lacrima which was cruel. The Dragon couldn't ascend Draco's heaven in peace. Any parent would be saddened by such information. But she also felt anger towards who ever did it and then infused a lacrima into a human child forcing the child to become a Dragon Slayer without the proper guidance of true Dragon.

 _That's truly awful. I hope you and Lucy can free him. And thanks for the heads up. Tell Gildarts to get his ass moving here too. He needs his ass kicked._

A small pause ensued before Draco spoke again. _He's pretty stubborn. Do you believe I can challenge him? Of course not hurting… too bad. I quite like him. He amuse me for a human._

Layla rolled her eyes by his comment. _Don't fight him. Cornelia should be the one to deliver the first kick. Just tell him that if he doesn't move his ass I will personally come by to drag him back with me. With a chain around his feet._

 _Still not budging. Should I drop him off?_

 _No._ She sighed annoyed by her old friend's adamant behavior. _Cornelia and I will be there in two hours. When you sense us keep him distracted. He will not know what hit him._ A dark smirk graced her face she formed a scene where Cornelia and she crept behind the unsuspecting male and Cornelia kick him where the sun doesn't shine as a punishment for leaving her. She liked her plan.

 _Very well. I'll expect you in two hours. Keep an eye on the other hatchlings. If they are having a hard time tell me so I can cancel out the magic in Thubans._

She absent-mindedly nodded her head as she watched Wendy's movements slowly to go slow. _Can you draw some of the magic out if Wendy's? She's having a little bit of a hard time. She is more delicate than the boys._

 _Consider it done._

 _Thanks._

And their connection was ended. She watched the Thuban as Draco called them slow down drastically giving the young Slayer a chance to fight it without overexerting herself more than she had already done.

Thinking she had observed enough she found her way to the other to younger boys around Wendy's age. They were fighting side by side, grinning happily attack after attack. It made Layla smile at them.

They got each others back as one of the Thubans tried to attack one of them. Sting would counterattack with a roar towards the Thuban while Rogue had one of his arms swirling with black shadows and struck the other Thuban. Then they would switch between the Thubans. It awed Layla that they were so coordinated for their young ages. It was truly a pleasant sight.

Watching them fight the Thubans equally for a few more minutes she decided to check on the older boys. She had a bad feeling that the forest would receive a lot of damage because of their recklessness.

With a heavy sigh she followed the sound of trees rustling. She found Natsu fight the Thuban, overpowering it with his flames, at one side and then to her left was Gajeel, only a few feet away, and he too was overpowering his opponent with his limbs turning into iron. Both boys looked truly satisfied engaged in their battles which was most likely one-sided.

She eyed the destruction they all had caused and winced. "Jude's not going to like this." She mumbled to herself. A few trees had been destroyed, some had scorch marks even leaves were burning, others had holes between them.

"Definitely not going to like it. But, oh well. Nothing to do about it now." She told herself with a more optimistic approach. Her husband knew that the children would be training so he couldn't be that mad. Or that was at least what she hoped. And it wasn't like they used the forest for anything. It was just there. For the sake of it.

"Oi!" Natsu called when the Thuban was down to Gajeel who had just landed a solid punch with his hand as an iron pole, knocking his opponent down. His head turned towards Natsu.

"What?" He called back.

"Let's fight! They were too easy to fight and I want a challenge." The pinkette suggested with a fangy grin. Gajeel thought about it for what seemed three seconds before grinning back with a firm nod.

Layla who had seen their exchange did interfere but only to give them a small warning. "Boys." She started as both their attention turned to her between the trees. "Don't destroy too much and don't hurt each other. I want you back in one piece."

"Yes ma'am!" They saluted but before they could charge each other they paused as they smelled the air. Both heads turned back to the blonde but they were looking at her. Rather, they were looking behind her.

Layla confused by their behavior turned around to see a group of children walk towards them in the distance. As they got closer she saw who was leading them and felt silly for mistaking the Master of Fairy Tail as a child.

Natsu and Gajeel had approached her and stood behind her, glaring at the group as they tried to appeal intimidating. Layla noticed and couldn't help but giggle at how protective they looked. It warmed her heart they thought her as someone dear to her even if they caused her troubles. It was cute.

"It's alright, boys. They are friends." She assured them and put a hand on each of their heads ruffling their hair.

Makarov smiled when he saw Layla with the two boys. "Layla Heartfilia, it's a great honor to meet you." She smiled back to him and leaned down slightly to shake his hands.

"Likewise Master Makarov. I'm glad you could be here. Natsu, Gajeel. This is the Guild Master of Fairy Tail. Introduce yourselves." She pushed her two boys forward by their heads.

Natsu looked at the tiny old man before his eyes landed on the group of kids behind him. His eyes zoomed in on the blond teenager. Gajeel too stared at Laxus after smelling the air and sensing his magic.

"He's like us but different. And he stinks." Gajeel stated, not taking his eyes off of the blond.

Natsu nodded in agreement. "Yes. It's weird. I can't smell his Dragon on him but then again I can."

Laxus rolled his eyes at the two boys conversation. And annoyed. Before he could let his annoyance take over Layla hit the two boys' head, scowling.

"That's rude. If you need to talk about other people keep it to yourselves. Now, apologize to the young man." She admonished, making the two boys grimace.

"Sorry strange boy." Layla hit them again for still being rude before turning to the old man. "I'm sorry for their rudeness Master Makarov. They aren't very civilized." She apologized.

Makarov eyed the two grumbling boys before his eyes landed on the brown orbs belonging to Layla. "It's perfectly fine. Hello boys, my name is Makarov Dreyar and that strange boy is my grandson Laxus Dreyar. I gather that you two are Dragon Slayers as well."

Both boys looked at the tiny man eying him suspiciously before offering a curt nod.

"Laxus is one too but he have a lacrima inside him. He hadn't have the privilege to train with a real Dragon since they are extinct. Or that was what we thought till we met Draco."

The two boys looked at each other confused. "Extinct?" Natsu repeated.

A bit alarmed Layla coughed gaining everyone's attention. She didn't want to risk the boys knowing that they are actually 400 years from the past. Not yet at least. Smiling apologizing at the group, Layla turned to the two boys. "What Master Makarov is trying to say is that he hasn't seen any real Dragons for a long time. Anyway, I'll introduce you. This boy," She patted Natsu's spiky head as she turned her gaze to the group, "is Natsu Dragneel. He's a Fire Dragon Slayer. And this," patting Gajeel's head, "is Gajeel Redfox. A Iron Dragon Slayer."

"How many Dragon Slayers are in your care?" Makarov questioned curiously.

"In total 6, including my daughter Lucy who are training with Draco at the moment but you must've already met those two since Draco told me of your arrival." Layla answered with her beautiful smile.

"We did indeed stumble upon them." He frowned remembering the horrid scene of little Lucy screaming loudly but he didn't tell the mother, not wanting to worry since she had already consented. Gesturing the children to step forward, he slowly began introducing them one by one.

"Well it's certainly nice to meet you all." Layla told after shaking every child's hand. "If you want I can have someone escort you back to the estate. Sadly I can't join you till later. The other children are training and I need to supervise them to prevent them from getting hurt." She offered kindly.

Makarov shook his head, declining. "We can wait here and observe. My brats could use some training as well."

That pleased Layla. She eyed the two Dragon Slayers who was still as a rock, ignoring the other children. "Natsu, Gajeel." They lifted their heads to look at her. "You can begin if you want. I'm going back to check on the other three and then Lucy and Draco."

"Can we come?" Natsu questioned. "To meet Draco, I mean. Maybe he can train with us too and not only Lucy."

Layla saw the eagerness in his eyes and giggled with a short nod. "Of course, but only if you promise that you won't cause too much trouble? If you –"

"I promise!" He grinned.

"Me too!" Gajeel was just as eager.

"Alright. I'll be back in a little hour, so behave and don't wreck too much. Master Makarov, if they cause too much problems please inform me when I come back. They tend to go overboard." She gestured the wrecked trees.

Makarov hesitantly nodded, and Layla went away. "Good luck!" She called but it wasn't directed to the two boys she had offered taking care of. Oh no. It was directed to the tiny old man and his brats. Natsu and Gajeel would surely give them a run for their money. No doubt.

When she arrived to where Sting and Rogue were, but children were lying on the grass panting. The Thubans had been defeated, lying father away from them. She noticed they had a few scratches, a bit bruised but other than that they looked perfectly fine, albeit still exhausted.

"You did well, boys." She crouched down in the middle of them, stroking their hair away from their faces. "Very well. I'm proud."

Both boys beamed at her words, grinning widely with canines on show. Layla couldn't help but smile brightly at their reaction. They were adorable and she had already bonded with them during their stay. She never viewed them as Dragon Slayers. No. They were just two small boys, like little Wendy. They were all part of her family. Her children just like how Lucy was her daughter.

It would indeed be a jumpy road raising five Dragon Slayers who came from the past and had no manners whatsoever, but already now she could see the difference. Natsu of course would still rebel but she could see how he was slowly warming up to her. She didn't want to push any of them just yet. They needed time to adjust. And it was time she would give.

She had been a bit sad that they couldn't meet their parent's just yet despite telling them empty threats herself, and she was sure the Dragons were discouraged as well, but she would try her best to cheer them up. The aide from Draco's Thubans were a great start. They have forgotten their parents just for a tiny while and focused on training.

Pride was what she felt for all the children. They may not be from here own flesh and blood but family isn't defined by blood. She would always feel pride or warmth from them, they had already filled a big part of her heart, and hopefully they would eventually feel the same with her as they spent more time together.

She didn't even want to think about the negative part of the future. She just wanted to focus on how she would see them grow up as strong and beautiful adults. See them off whenever they would go on a mission, a new adventure. How strong their bonds would grow. That was what she wanted. Not the dreaded truth about their purposes in this time-line.

Pushing away her thoughts she helped the two boys up and patted the dust off from their clothes. "I want you to help Wendy-chan if she isn't finished. Can you assist her?" They nodded and Layla let them run to the youngest of her new family. She watched as their small forms disappeared between the trees.

Her heart immediately reminded her of hurt and sadness as it clenched painfully. Despite trying to tell herself to focus on the positive side, she couldn't. But she sure as hell would prepare them for whatever that would come their way. She would train them and herself and she would demand Draco to train the healing Dragons as well. Everyone needed to become as strong as they could to defeat Zeref and Acnologia. The children shouldn't suffer alone. They shouldn't have such burden placed on them. So Layla would share the burden with them. It was her who placed it on her own daughter, so she should at the very least share it.

With a new resolve, stronger than ever, Layla formed a plan. A plan that would be set in motion as soon as she got the clearance for it by Draco and The Spirit King. It was a idiot proof plan. And she loved it the more she began to plan it.

With a wide smile across her smile she followed the two boys that was long gone. Her plan made her feel a lot better. Even her heart agreed with her that it would be the best course of action. She couldn't wait to talk with Draco and The Spirit King about it. She was positive they would agree with her.

"You are a genius, Layla! A genius!"

* * *

 **I apologize for the looooong wait but I just couldn't find a way to finish it. I always have problem with ending a chapter -.-'**

 **So I apologize if everything seemed off. Weird. Stupid. Or whatever.**

 **Layla's plan will involve her team mates but I will not tell you more. If I did I think it would spoil the surprise in the future chapters. XD**

 **Oh! And Juvia was one of the kids! Since she is a very important member of Fairy Tail, and I won't have a reason to include Phantom Lord since Lucy won't run away from home or any of that drama, I thought Juvia would join Fairy Tail as a kid.**

 **So I hope you understand why I brought her along. ^-^**

 **I don't have much to say other than read, review, fave and follow!**

 **And of course you don't have to worry about Lucy being overpowered. She won't. At least not too much. She is a Dragon Slayer, a Celestial Dragon Slayer because of her primary magic and because Draco is part a Celestial Being but not entirely because he is a God. And he offered her to choose an element which will definitely take some years to master before she can move on to another element. But to be honest, I like a strong Lucy. Or in general I love strong women, like Mira and Erza. And Cana.**

 **If you're confused or anything tell. I'll try to clarify anything, without spoiling too much of course. So either tell in a review or PM.**

 **See ya 'til next time!**

 **Peace out! And good luck with your studies and finals!**

 **-Oby Abel-**


	7. Author note

Hi…

Sorry that I haven't been updating any of my stories but I haven't really been up to it. The bombing in Istanbul has affected me a lot.

My sister and her husband along with my one year old niece and 5 and a half year old nephew were there, in the airport, but luckily nothing happened to them. But I can't say the same to one of my childhood friends who were killed during the attack. She was waiting for her plane to my father's hometown in Sivas (Turkey) when it happened…

So I'm mourning her and my anxiety is sky rocking right now. Today I sent off my mother and little sister who are also flying to Turkey with the same stop at the bombed airport before traveling to Sivas as well to my baby sister's father's hometown. (My mother remarried after divorcing my father whose Turkish, and so is her new husband.)

Bombing in Turkey is not a foreign thing because there has been a lot cases that hasn't been broadcasted in the media other than the Turkish ones, but this one, the one in Ataturk Airport has me shivering in fright. I have so many family members traveling to Turkey, stopping by the very popular airports in Turkey, and I also have family members living in Turkey (father's side) so it's hurts me to think that something is going to happen to one of them. I am, to be honest, very terrified that something is going to happen again…

So I'm sorry if you're waiting for any updates and I'm sorry for this author note, but I thought I should at least alert you that I won't be updating for a while.

I can't visit my friend's grave because she's to be buried in Sivas, Turkey but her aunt is here in Denmark so I'm going to visit her with some of my friends and give our condolences and just be there for her. The rest of her family is in Turkey and they are mourning there.

I may not be a Muslim despite my father being Turkish (and Muslim) and my mother have converted to Islam, but I want to say that terrorism is not a religion. Turkey is a Muslim country yet they were bombed too.

I pray for every victims parents and give my condolences to them, and I hope that one day people will understand that terror is not a religion, Islam is not the enemy of the public and world. Nor is any other religions for the matter. I respect every religion and their norms and ways. Religion is in fact a very beautiful things though I keep my distance for reasons that are my own.

And I want to also give my prayers to everyone who struggles in the world; be it by terrorism, poverty, injustices, or anything for that matter. I pray for everyone. #prayfortheworld

Good day my friends and I apologize once again.

Till we see each other again.

-Oby Abel-


End file.
